


Vacances Impromptues

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Category: One Piece, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Adaptation et interprétation libre du monde d'Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: City Folk, Animal Crossing: Wild World, F/M, Friendship, Mystery, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: Au milieu d'une tempête, Slurp passe par dessus bord et échoue sur des rivages inconnus. L'Archipel Animal Crossing ne figure sur aucune carte qu'il connaît, en plus d'encourager grandement à la détente et à l'oublie des devoirs. Il s'y retrouve coincé, le pense-t-il au début, pendant un très long moment.
Relationships: OC/Charlotte Perospero
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

\- Mon capitaine, le navire prend l'eau !

Le matelot regarda son supérieur mettre fin à l'appel par escargophone, entendant son interlocuteur s'égosiller pour avoir la fin du rapport sur leur précédente échauffourée. Remettant à plus tard son rapport pour évaluer la situation désastreuse du Candy, le capitaine suivit son matelot à l'extérieur de la cabine. Ils se prirent le mauvais temps de plein fouet, une tempête faisait rage depuis des heures. Le beau navire à l’apparence de bonbons faisait grise mine sous les nuages et ne tarderait pas à sombrer sans réparations appropriées. Ou au moins de bons rafistolages jusqu'à l'île Tougato, pensa le capitaine.

\- Jetez par dessus bord tous ce qui n'est pas de première nécessité ! ordonna le capitaine après une vérification horrifiée par-dessus les gardes-fous. Il faut garder le Candy à flot ! Vous, avec moi dans la cale ! Perorin~ !

L'équipage s'activa, délestant le bateau de ses cargaisons, pendant que leur capitaine s'enfonçait plus bas à l'intérieur du navire avec deux hommes.

La décision de vider le Candy de son chargement fut vite prise mais il savait qu'il allait le payer très cher. Revenir à Sucreville sans les tonnes de bonbons dû à Mamma pour sa protection serait catastrophique son équipage, les îles d'où provenaient les sucreries et pour lui,. Mais les choses allaient trop mal pour ne pas prendre des mesures drastiques. Ils allaient tous y passer si le navire continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'océan. En regardant par-dessus bord, la ligne de flottaison avait déjà disparu trop profondément sous l'eau pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Dans la cale à moitié submergée, il s'avança aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sur les marches. Prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, il fabriqua un pansement de sucre pour son navire. Il devra dépêcher des hommes pour vider la cale de son eau, cela allégera le navire considérablement et peut être sauvera une partie de la cargaison de bonbons et surtout leur vie.

Sous ses pieds, le bateau fit une embardée. Il perdit l'équilibre alors qu'il calfeutrait un peu plus l'énorme trou dans la coque. Chutant dans l'eau, le courant l'aspira par le trou dans la coque, brisant au passage la couche réparatrice trop fine de sucre, alors même que son fruit du démon l'empêchait de nager.

Il regarda la coque du Candy s'éloigner de lui, ses hommes ne sachant sûrement pas qu'il dérivait en dehors de la cale inondée. Il n'aura pas à se soucier de la colère de Mamma tout compte fait.

/\

Myrtille faisait sa tournée du village, saluant ses habitants et arrosant toutes les fleurs qui croisaient sa route. Elle monta tout en haut de la rive principale, jusqu'aux Portes et en descendit tout du long. Elle rayonna lorsqu'elle trouva une troisième Échelle de Jacob, s'enorgueillissant d'avoir réussit à obtenir la perfection de son village. Elle continua sa promenade habituelle, arrosant les fleurs de la parcelle centrale pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à la plage de la parcelle de la Mairie et y arroser quelques rosiers.

Au loin, entre terre et mer, elle vit une étrange masse sur la plage. Quelque chose s'y était échoué. Peut-être un gros poisson ? Plus elle s'approchait, plus l'hypothèse du poisson lui semblait fausse. En fait, réalisa-t-elle avec beaucoup de surprise, c'était un autre être humain ! Il toussait et crachotait de l'eau sur le côté.

Myrtille s'approcha d'un pas prudent de l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait la possibilité de voir de nouvelles personnes par ici. Son arrivée était louche.

\- Je peux vous aider ? s'éleva la voix fluette de Myrtille.

L'étranger se retourna, n'ayant pas entendu la demoiselle s'approcher. Il fronça les sourcils, paraissant menaçant l'espace d'un instant dans son immense manteau jaune détrempé, sa langue se balançant de droite à gauche et sa taille immense, plus haute que les arbres. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait naufrage. L'individu leva une main, voulant rabattre un couvre-chef sur sa tête seulement pour ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Mon chapeau !

\- Monsieur ?

\- Où est mon chapeau ?

Le naufragé se leva, parcourant la petite plage du regard sans trouver son précieux chapeau. Il se calma et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Où suis-je ?

Il n'avait jamais vu cette île. Les habitations semblaient prises au piège dans une enclave carré donnant sur la mer.

\- Vous être au village de Mijoux, sur l'île de Wild World dans l'archipel Animal Crossing. Je suis Myrtille, enchantée. Et vous ? sourit Myrtille.

L'inconnu regarda la minuscule villageoise, évaluant ses trois couettes roses, son air jovial et sa robe de grands losanges oranges sur fond noir. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il tendit la main.

\- Charlotte Slurp, premier fils de la famille Charlotte. Perorin~.

Myrtille lui serra la main, un sourire brillant collé à son visage rond.

\- Eh bien, Slurp, il semblerait que tu te sois échoué dans mon village. Si tu souhaite partir, je peux te montrer la sortie.

Cette phrase qui mettait Slurp gentiment à la porte de Mijoux, aussi respectueuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, était une déclaration trop franche et rayonnante d'une mise à la porte.

\- Ce serait apprécié, perorin~, grinça Slurp.

Au moins, la demoiselle n'avait pas commenté son prénom comme l'avait fait de nombreuses autres personnes. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître la famille Charlotte et donc les Pirates de Big Mom. C'était une idée un peu étrange étant donné son naufrage dans le Nouveau Monde et y étant toujours très certainement.

\- Dans quelle mer sommes-nous ? demanda Slurp en suivant sa guide à travers un petit pont de pierre, ça ne faisait aucun mal de vérifier.

\- Nous devrions être dans une mer en particulier ? lui répondit Myrtille.

La villageoise ne comprenait clairement pas sa question.

\- Dans le Nouveau Monde. Est-ce que nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde ? s'impatienta légèrement Slurp.

Il avait une flopée de frères et de sœurs plus jeunes lui répondant souvent par une autre question. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour les facéties des autres.

\- Je ne connais aucune mer de ce nom. En fait, je ne connais pas le nom des eaux qui entourent Animal Crossing.

Encore une fois, elle citait un archipel inconnu à Slurp. Il n'avait jamais vu ce nom sur aucune carte.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, très vite interrompu par un raton-laveur en costard-cravate courant vers eux. Cela fit lever à Slurp un sourcil très haut. Ce raton-laveur n'était très clairement pas un Mink. Tout rond, un air de peluche plus que celui d'un être humanoïde. Aussi minuscule que la villageoise, il s'arrêta devant eux, très content de les avoir trouvé.

\- Oh, hé, vous là ! s'exclama la peluche.

\- Bonjour Tom Nook ! C'est rare de te voir en dehors de ta boutique, salua Myrtille.

\- Oh oui, bonjour Myrtille. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé notre nouvel habitant. Je ne pouvais pas le trouver et Amiral disait l'avoir perdu. Enfin !

Le petit raton-laveur se tourna vers Slurp, ce dernier ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu es bien Slurp ? Celui qui est censé emménager ? Ouf, je suis content que tu n'aies pas de retard même si tu t'es perdu ! Tu en penses quoi ? Ta maison a l'air confortable, non ?

Ce faisant, Tom Nook avait dirigé Slurp et Myrtille vers la grande maison de cette dernière. Enfin, grande maison, tout était relatif, Slurp faisait au moins trois fois la taille de la peluche parlante.

\- Je suis le propriétaire du magasin qui est en ville. Je m'appelle Tom Nook. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais c'est moi qui ai construit cette maison... Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le prêt est déjà remboursé, hm ? Non, non, cette maison ne m'appartient plus … J'ai juste entendu que quelqu'un emménageait aujourd'hui, alors … Je suis venu par curiosité. Ah mais de ce que je peux voir, Slurp, tu es … Sans vouloir être désagréable, le ménage n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort …

Tom Nook jeta un regard critique à l'aspect détrempé de Slurp.

\- Tu as déjà habité seul ? Tu crois que ça ira ? … Hm … Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de t'aider. Alors, ça te dirais de venir travailler au magasin à temps partiel ? Le temps que tu te fasses à Mijoux ? Je me disais que j'aurais besoin de bras en plus et … Slurp, je peux t'expliquer les us et coutumes du village ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Parfait ! C'est vendu ! Passe me voir au magasin plus tard ? Si tu ne sais pas où c'est regarde sur ton plan. Eh bien, je dois y aller. Excuse-moi. Je t'attends !

Et ainsi, le raton-laveur partit en laissant Slurp en plan et sans lui avoir laissé l'occasion de parler.

\- Bienvenue à Mijoux ? se hasarda Myrtille. Tu auras besoin d'une carte, ce sera plus facile pour toi, va t'en procurer une à la mairie. Pour t'y rendre, tu rebrousses chemin et après le second pont, tu montes tout en haut du village. Là-bas, Opélie te donnera une carte. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller voir le vieux Nook après. A tout à l'heure !

Myrtille disparut dans l'immense maison au toit rouge, laissant Slurp au prise avec Tom Nook.

/\

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Slurp, mécontent de sa situation, frappa à la porte et entra dans la maison de Myrtille. Il n'attendit pas une quelconque reconnaissance, après tout, il allait habiter ici un certain temps.

Se courbant, il pénétra dans une pièce immense, agencée d'une hasardeuse façon. Du mobilier jaune à gauche, du rouge à droite, du vert au centre à côté de l'entré et un canapé avec une table au milieu de la pièce. Le manque de goût était flagrant. Il alla plus loin dans la pièce, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre le couloir à gauche, au centre, à droite ou les escaliers derrière lui.

C'est Myrtille qui le trouva, sortant du couloir de gauche.

\- Tu résideras dans cette pièce, dit-elle en montrant le couloir derrière elle. Tu es prié de laisser mon mobilier en place, j'ai presque réuni toute la série. Il ne me manque que le téléphone. Une rumeur court, il y aurait une chaîne hi-fi aussi. Je t'ai laissé de quoi te changer.

Myrtille sortit sans plus d'indication, laissant Slurp découvrir sa chambre. Le pirate s'approcha de sa pièce, regardant à l'intérieur. Son visage se vida, lorsqu'il vit tous les meubles roses avec des cœurs partout. Il repéra aussi des flambeaux et une fontaine. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une affreuse illustration d'un désert complété par un sol figurant du sable. A côté du lit, attendait un mannequin ridiculement petit, à la taille de Myrtille. Il y trouva un short noir et un t-shirt bleu avec des bulles … Quels habits ridicules. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être pire que les siens, humide et rigide d'eau de mer, ou l'uniforme de Tom Nook, bien qu'ils soient clairement trop petits pour lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

Myrtille lâcha son arrosoir de surprise, un cri venant des profondeurs de sa maison. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, dans la pièce attribué au nouvel habitant. Elle le trouva debout sur le lit cœur, flottant dans sa veste jaune devenue bien trop grande.  
  
Myrtille regarda avec curiosité Slurp être maintenant à sa taille.  
  
Slurp se regarda devenu tellement petit que sa veste pourrait maintenant le couvrir encore deux fois de haut en bas avant que les pompons ne touchent plus le sol. Il se souvenait clairement s'être couché dans le lit rose et affreux, plus de la moitié de son corps dépassant du matelas. Il dépassait même les arbres de ce pays de nain, bien que personne ne sourcilla à sa grande taille. Sauf que maintenant, il était ridiculement petit.  
  
Il tourna sur lui-même, s'empêtrant les pieds dans l'amas de tissus et chuta au sol. Il ressentait l'envie de tout noyer sous le sucre, se débarrasser de tout le problème. C'est un rire qui le sortit de son énervement. Il regarda Myrtille, toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce, une main devant sa bouche et un arrosoir dans l'autre.  
  
\- Habille-toi Slurp ! Aujourd'hui commence le festival floral !  
  
Myrtille laissa Slurp à terre repartant dans son jardin.  
  
Slurp sortit de la maison, clairement de mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne trouvait pas en lui de prendre la situation en main et de partir. C'était comme si l'île changeait ses pensées ou le retenait ici. Ses pensées furent vite balayées lorsqu'il vit toutes les fleurs entourant la maison. Il n'y en avait pas autant la veille.  
  
Il s'approcha de Myrtille qui arrosait des fleurs sous un arbre à feuilles roses. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les arbres étaient roses hier non plus. Une fois proche de la villageoise, celle-ci commença à parler.  
  
\- Le Festival Floral a lieu tous les ans, durant la deuxième semaine d'Avril. Il commence le lundi et fini le dimanche, les résultats tombent le lundi suivant. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, mais je n'ai rien fais dans le jardin hier. De cette façon, il débute pour nous aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Nous ? Pourquoi devrais-je y participer ? se moqua Slurp.  
  
\- Parce que tu habites sous mon toit, alors tu joueras selon mes règles.  
  
Myrtille s'était retournée, ses yeux avec une lueur de jaune surnaturel, le fusillant sur place. A nouveau, les remontrances de Slurp moururent dans son esprit, se pliant dans une sorte de docilité douce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
\- Très bien, très bien. Perorin~. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de peaufiner quoi que ce soit, ton jardin foisonne déjà, dit-il en regardant d'un air paresseux l'étendue de fleurs colorées. Une majorité de blanches, jaunes et rouges. Il pouvait voir quelques points de roses et de noires, mais la diversité s'arrêtait là.  
  
\- C'est vrai ? Merci !  
  
Myrtille lui souriait chaleureusement. C'était presque trop pour Slurp qui avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui.  
  
\- Bon, je ne vais pas te laisser errer dans mon village alors que tu ne connais personne et vise vers ça. Viens avec moi, nous allons en faire le tour en arrosant les fleurs.  
  
Myrtille traîna Slurp, contre son gré, dans tout le village et s'arrêta auprès de chaque habitant pour le présenter. Slurp leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de souffrance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant pour rien.  
  
\- Stop !  
  
Le cri de Myrtille le fit s'arrêter et regarder la demoiselle se précipiter devant lui pour vénérer une étrange fleur. Plus haute que toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir dans le village, elle portait deux bourgeons blancs s'élevant tranquillement.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il lorsque Myrtille la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche. La plante rétrécit et entra sans s’abîmer dans les plies du tissu.  
  
\- C'est une Echelle de Jacob. Cette fleur n’apparaît dans un village que si tu as une ville parfaite. C'est la quatrième qui apparaît en une semaine ! Si j'arrive à maintenir un village parfait pendant encore une autre semaine, la Mairie me remettra un arrosoir en or pour me remercier d'avoir rendu Mijoux parfait !  
  
Un arrosoir en or ? Finalement, peut être que cette île avait des choses à offrir. Il pourrait même trouver un présent à rapporter à Mamma pour adoucir sa colère. Voir même l'amadouer.

/\

Un soir, Slurp entendit tout un remue-ménage dans la maison, l'encourageant à sortir de sa chambre rose. Il trouva Myrtille au milieu d'une pile de vêtement.  
  
\- Non, pas ça. Pas ça non plus. Non plus. Ni ceci. Peut être ça ? Ou ça ? Sûrement pas ça. Et ça ?  
  
\- Lui ?  
  
Myrtille se retourna, regardant Slurp d'un œil critique. Il lui tendait un vêtement jaune à poids blanc. Il venait de le trouver, laissé tout seul sur un canapé. Il aimait bien ce vêtement dès qu'il le vit. Si cela plaisait à Myrtille, le calme reviendrait.  
  
\- Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire !  
  
Myrtille fit rentrer tous les autres vêtement dans une commode, sans pendre la peine de ranger quoi que ce soit. Elle prit le vêtement des mains de Slurp et se sauva à l'étage. Elle revint très vite dans un flou de jaune pour plonger dans la commode qu'elle venait de fermer. Il l'a regarda en sortir un étrange lance-pierre et une pelle. Tous les deux dorés.  
  
\- Bon, avec un peu de chance, Kéké jouera Tovaricht Kéké. Bonne soirée !  
  
Myrtille disparut par la porte d'entrée, laissant Slurp tout seul dans la maison pour la première fois en près d'une semaine.  
  
Le premier fils de Big Mom, sourit tel un maniaque. Il allait piller cette maison et se sauver aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son plan d'action défini, il ouvrit la commode. Il n'y trouva absolument rien. Elle était complètement vide ! Il ouvrit un autre meuble, sans résultat probant.  
  
Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces. Que ce soit celle du fond avec un mobilier de bois clair, celle de droite avec des meubles de carrés gris, celle du haut qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant et même sa chambre toute en cœur, il ne trouva rien. Rien de chez rien. Les placards étaient vides peu importe la pièce et le mobilier.  
  
Il partit se coucher dépité, son envie de s'enfuir à nouveau étrangement soufflée.

/\

Slurp regardait par la fenêtre, maussade. Le temps était pourri depuis quelques jours, ne lui donnant pas envie de sortir. Cela n'empêchait pas Myrtille de faire sa vie comme tous les jours. Qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, Slurp était sûr qu'elle continuerait sa vie sans s'arrêter un instant.  
  
Il fut tiré de sa morne contemplation par une odeur douce, divine et bienvenue. Cela charmait ses narines, le faisant saliver. Il se leva et suivit l'odeur prometteuse à l'étage. Dans la chambre d'enfant, Myrtille coupait ce qui ressemblait à une tarte tatin. Elle mit une tranche dans une assiette et la nappa de chantilly. Elle répéta l'action une seconde fois.  
  
\- Viens t'asseoir Slurp, j'ai fait un goûter. Tu veux du thé ?  
  
\- Avec plaisir.  
  
Slurp entra dans la chambre, regardant le nouvel agencement pour mettre le canapé devant la table basse. Il regarda Myrtille servir deux tasses de thé et mettre dans la sienne trois morceaux de sucre.  
  
Il vint prendre place, s'assoyant avec joie pour un goûter impromptu. Il glissa ses pieds vers la table, se faisant crocheter par un membre griffu lorsqu'il en fut près. Il regarda un gros matou sortir de sa cachette, le mitraillant avec ses yeux verts.  
  
\- Slurp, rencontre Réglisse. Il est mal léché et a un sale caractère.  
  
Slurp le constata de première main, le chat l'ayant griffé après quelques grattouilles. Réglisse fila se planquer sous un meuble, commençant une nouvelle sieste.  
  
Myrtille sourit à son chat, pas dérangée pour un sou que son colocataire subisse une attaque de son félin. Slurp, ignora la sale bête, se demandant brièvement si l'étage n'était pas la pièce personnelle de ce démon. Myrtille devait dormir encore un étage plus haut, s'il devait en juger par les autres escaliers montant.  
  
Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour évaluer combien de sucre il devait mettre. Il s'étrangla avec sa gorgée. Du thé à la menthe. Il détestait la menthe !  
  
\- Ce n'est pas bon ? s'enquit Myrtille.  
  
\- C'est pas ça …, dit Slurp regardant sa tasse de thé comme si elle l'avait personnellement insulté.  
  
\- Si tu n'aimes pas le thé, tu peux le laisser. Ou le noyer dans le sucre.  
  
Myrtille poussa le sucrier vers lui, croquant dans sa part de tarte. Slurp renifla puis décida de vider son thé dans le sucrier, se faisant un encas du mélange odieux sous le regard horrifié de Myrtille.

Mai :  
  
Slurp regardait Myrtille sortirent des fossiles de dinosaures, plus grand que lui, de ses tiroirs et les disposer partout dans la pièce principale. Comment de telles choses pouvaient entrer dans une commode ou dans les poches de la villageoise, il ne savait toujours pas. C'était complètement fou. Pourtant, il pouvait faire la même chose avec ses poches et ranger presque n'importe quoi dans les meubles sans que Myrtille ne puisse avoir accès aux objets. Il n'avait pas accès non plus aux objets de Myrtille cela dit.  
  
Sous les yeux médusés de Slurp, il regarda Myrtille extorquer ses voisins, leur vendant chaque fossile pour au moins dix milles clochettes. Et elle continuait à en sortir de ses tiroirs ! Même Tom Nook ne rachetait pas si chère les vieux cailloux.  
  
\- Je reviens !  
  
Slurp revint à lui lorsque Myrtille partit d'un pas pressé. La salle principale était vide. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus rien à vendre, supposa le pirate. Cependant, la rupture de stock ne dura pas longtemps. Myrtille revint, sortant divers poissons et insectes de ses poches. Même des coquillages.  
  
Elle vendit ses trouvailles très chères et refit ses stocks de nombreuses fois.  
  
Slurp apprit que c'était le jour du marché aux puces.

/\

Un après-midi, Slurp traînait des pieds près des berges. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer à Mijoux ! Il aurait pu suivre Myrtille, cette fille courait partout dans tout le village avec toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais il devait avouer être plutôt content qu'elle l'ait enfin laissé se promener seul sans le traîner à sa remorque dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il vit Myrtille au loin s'engouffrer dans une infrastructure ressemblant à un hall d'entrée. Les Portes de la ville avait-elle dit une fois. Il s'en approcha, prêt à faire demi-tour dès que Myrtille en sortirait, ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était étrange. L'ouragan qu'était sa colocataire ne restait jamais aussi longtemps à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment autre que sa maison.  
  
Il y entra à son tour, s'arrêtant de stupeur. Soit ses yeux le trompaient, soit Myrtille était une menteuse. Il paraissait que quitter l'Archipel Animal Crossing était impossible d'après Myrtille. Pourtant, là devant lui, les Portes de la ville s'ouvraient sur un sentier en dehors des falaises.  
  
Ah ! Il partirait ! Joyeusement et sans regarder en arrière.  
  
Il franchit les portes, parcourant un sentier pris entre deux falaises. Certains chemins conduisaient à d'autres portes fermées et qui ne s'ouvraient pas. Peu importe où il allait, toutes les routes menaient à des portes, jamais aucune ne le conduisit vers l'extérieur des falaises.  
  
Il arriva finalement à une paires de portes ouvertes qu'il franchit, certain d'avoir trouvé son ticket de sorti.  
  
\- Bienvenue au village d'Espéride !  
  
Slurp sursauta lorsque les gardes parlèrent. Il se retourna, trouvant extrêmement louche que Maret et Chausset soit aussi en poste ici. Grinçant des dents, il fila dans le village, tombant presque dans la marre au canard juste devant la sortie.  
  
Il souffla de frustration. Il voulait vraiment partir de cet archipel. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait fait naufrage et depuis lors, il agissait étrangement. Il voulait partir, rentrer, même si cela impliquait d'avoir les foudres de Mamma aux fesses, mais il se dégonflait plus souvent qu'autre chose. Bizarrement, tout à coup, toutes envies de partir et de lutter le quittaient et il se laissait bercer par le doux courant flottant dans Animal Crossing.  
  
Il le sentait actuellement, sa détermination essayant de se faire la malle, le pousser à juste profiter du moment présent et couler des jours heureux. C'était hors de question, il avait un royaume, un équipage, une famille chez qui rentrer. Comme ses frères et sœurs devaient être inquiets pour lui ! Il leur offrirait plein de bonbons à son retour.  
  
Slurp fronça les sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était pas servit de son fruit du démon depuis... Depuis... Depuis qu'il était tombé à l'eau dans la tempête. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, réalisant que cette île, cet archipel, devait lui faire quelque chose, modifier ses pensée, ses émotions ou quoi que ce soit. Il devait vraiment sortir d'ici où il serrait un habitant du village de Mijoux pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, soit dit en passant.  
  
…  
  
Si, une horrible et terrible idée. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite.  
  
Slurp parcourut tout Espéryde, ne trouvant absolument aucune sortie. Bon sang ! Sauf un plan de village différent, d'autres habitants, et un Super Nook au lieu d'un Hyper Nook, tout était absolument pareil. Comment était-il sensé partir ?  
  
Il changea plusieurs fois de directions dans ses recherches, le plus souvent pour esquiver le trajet de Myrtille et d'une autre fille, copie presque conforme de sa colocataire si ce n'était pour les cheveux bleus de la nouvelle.  
  
Il se traîna jusqu'au musée, absolument pas surpris d'y rencontrer un Thibou. Il hésita à prendre un café, Robusto avait toujours quelques mots de conversation sympa avec Myrtille, ce devait être pareil ici.  
  
C'est déçus qu'il remonta du bar, Robusto était aussi bavard qu'un poisson muet. En plus, il n'avait même plus envie de s'échapper d'ici. Bien qu'un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahi. Il aimerait sentir le vents iodé lui souffler dessus, entendre les voiles claquer et le bateau grincer sur l'eau. Il alla dans la galerie d'art, à la recherche d'une peinture montrant un bateau.  
  
Myrtille n'avait pas de marine dans sa collection incomplète, peut être y en aura-t-il une ici ?  
  
Slurp s'adossa au mur, une main sur le visage.  
  
Bon sang !  
  
Même les tableaux étaient identiques dans ce village ! La galerie était cependant bien moins rempli. Quel monde de merd-  
  
Les cloches sonnèrent neuf fois, le sortant de ses pensées. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas partir, autant rentrer à Mijoux. Il était tard, vingt-et-une heure passée, d'après les cloches. Il remonta dans le village, abattu et traînant des pieds, jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Il eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver les portes fermées.  
  
\- C'est pas vrai !  
  
Maret et Chausset le regardèrent, sans bouger de leur poste.  
  
Slurp se maudit, vraiment ce n'était pas sa journée. Comment rentrait-il maintenant ? Il ne savait pas comment ouvrir les portes.  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Slurp calma son esprit et s'avança vers le garde, un chien, de gauche. Chausset, lui on dit ses souvenirs.  
  
\- Ah, euh, oui... que puis-je pour toi ?  
  
\- Sais-tu comment ouvrir les portes ?  
  
\- Non... C'est le poste de Maret.  
  
Bien, de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas se tromper une seconde fois, il n'y avait que deux gardes. Il alla donc, frustré, voir Maret.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, seul un habitant d'Espéryde peut demander à faire ouvrir les portes. Si vous trouvez Bastet, elle pourra revenir ici avec vous.  
  
Maret dû prendre pitié du regard lugubre de Slurp car il ajouta poliment :  
  
\- Bastet habite une maison de moyenne taille au toit rouge. Quand vous sortez d'ici, descendez tout droit, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer.  
  
Slurp soupira de défaite et suivit les indications du garde. Il aurait mieux fait de rester loin des portes pour commencer et sa journée se serait bien passée. Aussi ennuyeuse aurait-elle été sur cette maudite île paumée au milieu de nul part.  
  
Il arriva très vite à la maison de Bastet, notant la lumière allumée à l'intérieur. Ce n'était en aucun cas un gage de sa présence, il le savait car l'immense maison de Myrtille avait toujours toutes les lumières d'allumées. Myrtille était dépensière en plus d'être riche comme crésus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait.  
  
Slurp hésita à toquer sur le bois de la porte. Ce serait comme avouer sa faute, admettre qu'il avait tord. Ce n'était pas une perspective agréable. Il leva son regard, décidant qu'il devrait bien mettre sa fierté de côté, il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors, encore moins rester coincé dans ce village.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne lève sa main, laissant un regard jaune le scruter. Plus que de devoir dire son erreur, sous se regard, il avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.  
  
Bastet sortit de la maison, ferma la porte comme si tout allait bien alors même qu'elle l'incendiait du regard. Elle renifla d'un air hautain, clairement mécontente, et l'escorta aux Portes de la ville sans un mot.  
  
Là-bas, Slurp regarda le passage s'ouvrir après que Bastet l'eut demandé à Maret. La villageoise aux cheveux bleus, coiffée comme Myrtille nota Slurp, vint se poster à ses côtés.  
  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Myrtille ne m'a pas écouté et ne t'a pas rasé de l'existence. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis plus jeune qu'elle ou bien parce qu'elle ne fait que ce dont elle a envie. Quoi qu'il en soit, retrouve-toi à nouveau ici et ton destin finira de manière abrupte.  
  
Slurp regardait les yeux jaunes et méchants de la villageoise, reconnaissant une mise en garde et une menace. Du sucre commença à goûter de ses doigts, s’apprêtant à neutraliser la menaces devant lui.  
  
\- Maintenant, dehors !  
  
Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Bastet le flanqua dehors, l'envoyant s'étaler aux pieds de Myrtilles devant les portes. Ces dernières se refermèrent avec un grincement sinistre, emprisonnant toutes sources de lumières.  
  
Slurp se releva, s'épousseta et seulement lorsqu'il finit de rassembler un semblant de dignité, il croisa le regard de Myrtille. Deux orbes jaunes méchamment fluorescentes.

/\

Slurp grogna lorsqu'il trébucha à nouveau, s'étalant dans la poussière. Depuis son retour à Mijoux quelques jours auparavant, la poisse semblait s'accrocher à lui. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il tomba dans un piège, se fit piquer par des insectes et tout simplement, trébucha sur rien ! Au moins, il n'était plus tombé dans la marre au canard devant les portes de la ville de Mijoux. Quelle stupide idée, aussi, de mettre un étang juste à la sortie des Portes !  
  
Au moins, cela avait-il eu le mérite d'interloquer Myrtille. A sa connaissance, jamais personne n'était tombé dedans. Mais maintenant, elle lui faisait la tête depuis ce fameux soir. Elle ne l'évitait pas activement, elle l'ignorait purement et simplement.  
  
Il regarda un ovni traverser le ciel, ce demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Rien à sa connaissance ne pouvait voler ainsi qui ne soit pas animal. Il regarda attentivement la chose être frappée par un cailloux venant du sol et commencer une descente en zigzag. Il réalisa avec horreur que ce truc en métal, allait s'écraser sur lui s'il ne bougeait pas immédiatement.  
  
Précipitamment, il prit la sage décision de rentrer à la maison, évitant de peu quelques débris perdus par la soucoupe.

/\

Aujourd'hui, Slurp ferait en sorte que Myrtille arrête de le bouder. Les autres villageois étaient sympas, sauf quelques uns, mais aucun n'était intéressant à long terme. Seule Myrtille semblait pouvoir dire autre chose que des phrases pré-programmées. Sans parler du fait, qu'il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer maintenant.  
  
Si les activités de Myrtille étaient soporifique, être désœuvré à Mijoux était tout simplement mortel.  
  
Sur le chemin de la Mairie, il croisa quelques voisins, tous sifflotaient gaiement plusieurs airs. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette bizarrerie ?!  
  
Une tortue, qu'il apprit être le maire ayant un humour douteux, l'informa que ce jourd'hui ce tenait le Jour Tralalère. L'habitant composant les plus belles notes sera sélectionné pour voir sa composition devenir le nouvel hymne du village. Comment cela était-il décidé ? C'est Myrtille qui prenait la décision finale.  
  
Souvent, Slurp pensait que le rôle de maire devrait revenir à Myrtille, c'est elle qui animait et s'occupait de Mijoux après tout. Tortimer, il ne l'avait vu que dormir derrière son bureau.  
  
Il s'éloigna de la mairie, cherchant déjà quelques accords pour un hymne. S'il s'impliquait dans la vie de Mijoux, montrant un peu de bonne volonté, peut être Myrtille arrêtera-t-elle de faire la tête ?  
  
Plus tard, il trouva Myrtille sortant de la maison de Chef. Un loup pour villageois qui, Slurp en était sûr, le mordrait et le mangerait s'il lui en laissait l'occasion.  
  
Myrtille passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il lui emboîta le pas l'air de rien et se mit à siffler son air.  
  
Il continua ainsi pendant un moment, sifflant son air en boucle. C'était un peu pénible, il devait rentrer sa langue pour espérer siffler quoi que ce soit et il n'avait pas l'habitude de la ranger aussi longtemps. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parler avec son immense langue dehors.  
  
Myrtille fut suivit toute l'après-midi par Slurp sifflant occasionnellement sa composition.  
  
Peu avant dix-huit heures, Myrtille entra dans la mairie. Tous les habitants tendirent l'oreille, attendant que sonne le nouvel hymne avec les cloches. Les aiguilles s’alignèrent, faisant chanter les cloches.  
  
Mi Mi La La Mi~~ La Si~ La Si Ré Do Si  
  
Slurp releva les coins de ses lèvres très haut, souriants de toutes ses dents.

Juin :  
  
Pour la deuxième fois, Slurp regarda Myrtille mener ses affaires louches lors du marché aux puces. Il devrait vraiment faire plus attention aux activités de Myrtille, ou lui demander comment elle faisait, car elle sortait à nouveau des fossiles immenses de ses tiroirs et vendait tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper ce jour-là à des prix absolument pas honnête.  
  
Il devrait suivre son exemple. Les clochettes semblaient être faites de pièces d'or. Cela devrait plaire à Mamma.

/\

Slurp avait prit l'habitude de consulter régulièrement le panneau d'affichage pour savoir quels événements allaient se tenir. C'est ainsi qu'il eut vent du jour de l'amitié et s'éloigna de tout le monde le jour J.  
  
Il avait prévu de rester enfermé toute la journée, mais le beau temps et la chaleur firent beaucoup pour le convaincre de sortir. D'autant plus lorsque le soleil déclina lentement et qu'il lui fit les yeux doux. C'était le début de soirée, il ne devrait plus risquer grand chose à sortir.  
  
Il alla tout en bas du village, arpentant paisiblement les longues et étroites petites plages. Il se tenait éloigné de l'eau, car même s'il ne faisant plus usage de ses pouvoirs, il restait que'il avait ingéré un Fruit du Démon.  
  
Il regardait une formation de corail intéressante quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Évidement, ce serait Myrtille avec une canne à pêche. Elle s'arrêta à sa auteur, surprise de le voir dehors.  
  
\- Alors, ça y est ? Monsieur le grand pirate est sortit de sa tanière ? Je suis contente, lui dit-elle en souriant. J'aime tes magnifiques et longs cheveux roses.  
  
Slurp écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer mais il préféra passer son chemin, en claquant ses mâchoires fermement l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Comment Myrtille savait-elle qu'il était un pirate ? Un grand pirate à cela. Aucun journal n'atteignait ce coin oublié de Dieu. Comment ça, elle aimait ses magnifiques et longs cheveux roses ?!

/\

Slurp soupira alors qu'il regardait Myrtille farfouiller dans son placard à la recherche d'une jolie robe comme tous les samedi soirs. Cependant, elle y mettait un peu moins d'entrain que d'habitude, morose toute la semaine, et il savait pourquoi. Mais franchement, de magnifiques cheveux roses ?  
  
Il poussa hors de lui un autre soupir à fendre l'âme, regrettant déjà ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis la veille au soir. Il marcha vers Myrtille, lui tendant une robe au hasard.  
  
\- Celle-ci t'irait bien.  
  
Myrtille le regarda d'un œil morne. Elle prit le vêtement et partit se changer à l'étage. Slurp ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait toujours ses affaires dans cette commode et pas à l'étage. Tous les espaces de rangements semblaient reliés par une poches dimensionnelle. Il retrouvait exactement les mêmes choses au même endroits peu importe le placard ou le tiroir ouvert.  
  
Pas qu'il ait eu grand chose à ranger, il vivait pour ainsi dire aux crochets de Myrtille. Nourri, logé et blanchi et rien à donner en contrepartie. C'était un peu étrange maintenant qu'il y pensait.  
  
Il regarda lui-même dans ses tiroirs, trouva un t-shirt jaune uni. Ça ne valait pas son grand manteau mais c'était mieux que rien. Tous les vêtements étaient étrangement de la même coupe et de la même taille et tous des t-shirts. Pas même des pantalons n'étaient visibles chez Les Sœurs Doigts de Fée. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces shorts.  
  
Il revint dans la pièce principale, trouvant Myrtille à nouveau plongée dans ses affaires. Elle en sortit un parapluie. Ah oui, c'est vrai, en plus il pleuvait.  
  
\- Puis-je t'accompagner au Perchoir ce soir ? Perorin~.  
  
Myrtille lui offrit un sourcil incrédule, reconnaissant des excuses muettes pour son absence de compliment la semaine dernière.  
  
La villageoise se redressa, toisant Slurp. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle portait un tablier de cuisine rose. Ça devait être le vêtement qu'il lui avait tendu. Ça jurait un peu avec ses cheveux presque exactement du même rose. Myrtille releva l'autre sourcil sous son inspection.  
  
\- Tu as dit que ça m'irait bien.  
  
Oui, il avait dit ça. Sans prendre en compte que le vêtement fut rose.  
  
\- Tu viens ?  
  
Myrtille l'attendait à l'entrée, son parapluie psychédélique ouvert sous la pluie.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au musée ce fit en silence et en vitesse, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sous la pluie.  
  
Au Perchoir, la première chose que remarqua Slurp, fut le froid sourire plein de crocs que lui adressa Chef. Bien, le loup ne l'avait pas à la bonne, il le savait. Myrtille alla lui faire la bise, les deux se retrouvant avec plaisir. Chef se leva même pour tirer la chaise à son amie. Prudemment, Slurp prit place en diagonale du loup, en face de Myrtille.  
  
\- Alors, alors, dit-moi tout ! s'enthousiasma Myrtille.  
  
Slurp les laissa à leur conversation, regardant plutôt le café. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde au Perchoir, au moins la moitié des habitants étaient présent. Tom Nook et ses deux employés, Méli et Mélo arrivèrent, l'étonnant encore plus. Le vieux Nook prix place au barre, un peu plus loin il repéra Elibasec et vit du coin de l’œil, Céleste et Thibou descendre et prendre place sur les escaliers.  
  
Méli et Mélo vinrent prendre place à leur table, saluant Myrtille et Chef.  
  
\- Oh, un nouveau ! … veau ! dit Méli... ou Mélo.  
  
\- Il était temps que tu viennes, ça fait presque trois mois que tu es arrivé à Mijoux ! … joux ! compléta l'autre jumeau.  
  
Slurp se tint droit sous les regards acérés des petits ratons-laveurs. Il fit l'erreur de croiser le regard de Chef, qui agrandit son sourire carnassier. Cherchant du soutient auprès de Myrtille, il suivit son regard.  
  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- Ca, c'est-  
  
\- le seul-  
  
\- divertissement culturel-  
  
\- à l'échelle de l'archipel-  
  
\- le samedi soir, dirent Méli et Mélo.  
  
Leur manière de parler était déroutante et donnait légèrement le tournis. Pas une bonne chose pour les affaires. Même si elle semblait plus fluide et naturelle que lorsqu'il les entendait au magasin.  
  
\- Kéké Laglisse, expliqua Chef en regardant le chien blanc avec sa guitare. Il chante mal, grogna le loup.  
  
\- Menteur, intervint Myrtille. Je sais que tu aimes ses chansons.  
  
Chef, rougit, regardant leur amie en biais.  
  
Slurp s'accorda la pensée que, peut être, la soirée sera meilleur que ce qu'il espérait.

/\

Le lendemain, Slurp fut réveillé par le raffut provenant de la pièce principale. Maugréant qu'il était trop tôt après la longue soirée de la veille, il alla voir ce qui se passait. Dans la pièce principale, Myrtille lui jeta joyeusement un filet à insecte à la figure.  
  
\- Allez, c'est l'Insectosafari aujourd'hui ! Celui qui donne le plus gros insecte au maire, remporte le concours.  
  
Slurp la regarda, septique. D'autant plus, qu'il pouvait voir une boîte contenant un papillon immense derrière elle.  
  
\- Tu veux que je chasse des insectes pour l'insecta-machin-chose alors que tu as gagné d'avances ?  
  
\- Oui ! J'ai acheté ce filet pour toi, il est temps que tu profites un peu plus de la vie à Mijoux. J'en ai marre de te voir traîner des pieds. Vie !  
  
Myrtille partit, claquant la porte dans son enthousiasme.  
  
Slurp regarda le filet dans ses mains, soupira de défaite et décida de chasser les insectes pour la journée. Ce serait bien moins ennuyant que de ne rien faire sauf regarder l'horizon ou errer comme une âme en peine entre les arbres.  
  
Sans surprise, lorsque Slurp apporta un ornithoptère à Tortimer, une belle bête de deux-cents-trente-huit centimètres, il avait toujours une prise plus petite que le saturnide de deux-cents-quatre-vingts-trois centimètres de myrtille. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver lui aussi un saturnide.  
  
Il chassa plusieurs insectes, surtout ceux lui paraissant suffisamment grands -bien qu'ils ne le furent pas- et eu plus d'une fois les poches pleines. Il ne savait pas comment autant d'insectes, avec leur cage, pouvaient y entrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en transportait quinze et pas un de plus. Il les relâcha souvent pour faire de la place. Ce faisant, il voyait Myrtille, n'en relâchant aucun, filer régulièrement chez le vieux Nook.  
  
Le maire venait d'annoncer la fin du concours, quand Slurp suivit Myrtille dans le magasin. Il découvrit qu'elle y vendait les insectes, même des poissons, et récoltait une jolie somme de clochettes. Apparemment, c'était un marché fructueux car Tom Nook lui donna une bourse en plus car Myrtille avait trop d'argent sur elle.  
  
Sur le chemin de la Mairie, Slurp se renseigna.  
  
\- Ca rapporte combien de vendre des insectes ?  
  
\- Tout dépend de l’insecte, réfléchit Myrtille. Aujourd'hui j'ai presque amassé deux-cents-cinquante-milles clochettes. C'est rare si ça rapporte autant, j'ai presque doubler mon chiffre d'affaire.  
  
Myrtille continua son chemin, marmonnant dans son souffle à propos de milliers et de millions. Slurp, trop surpris, marchand droit dans un piège.  
  
Des milliers de clochettes ? Des millions ? Il devait vraiment en informer Mamma.


	3. Chapitre 2

Juillet :

Premier samedi du mois, marché aux puces. Slurp avait bien retenu cette information. Pas conséquent, il décida d'y participer. Cependant, sauf une poche pleine d'insecte, il n'avait rien à vendre. Il était bien loin de la quantité de meubles et de fossiles qu'amassait Myrtille sur un mois. Il décida donc de faire affaire avec elle.

\- Myrtille, j'ai une proposition pour toi, s'avança Slurp, contournant une aile gauche de Ptéra

La villageoise le regarda dans l'expectative.

\- Que dirais-tu si, lorsque tu auras vendu tous ce qui se trouve dans tes tiroirs, j'aille chercher les insectes pendant que tu vends tous ce que je ramène ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Myrtille le regardait, campée sur ses pieds et les bras croisés. Clairement, l'idée de Slurp ne la ravissait pas. Mais ne la rebutait pas non plus.

\- Plus de choses seront vendus, car tu ne t'arrêteras pas pour refaire tes stocks et les gains seront plus importants en fin de journée. Bien sûr, comme je t'aiderais une partie des bénéfices me reviendront et-

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Myrtille. Tu auras trente pour cent des bénéfices.

Slurp fronça les sourcils.

\- Cinquante. Je fais la moitié du travail après tout.

\- Quarante pour cent parce que c'est moi qui te prête ma canne à pêche et parce que je t'ai acheté ton filet.

Slurp réfléchit. Il est vrai qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre le rythme de vente de Myrtille s'il ne chassait que les insectes. Myrtille était une redoutable vendeuse. Une redoutable commerciale même. Du moins pour le village de Mijoux. Il pourrait s'acheter une canne à pêche mais aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jours où le vieux Nook n'en vendait pas.

\- Quarante-cinq pour cent et je t'accompagne voir tous les villageois le Jour Tralalère.

\- Ok, conclut Myrtille en lui serrant la main. Allons faire fructifier ma fortune personnelle et démarrer la tienne !

/\

Comme promis, Slurp accompagna Myrtille le Jour Tralalère. Il réalisa durant la tournée, qu'il ne connaissait pas la plupart des villageois. Ceux que Myrtille lui avait présenté quelques semaines plus tôt, avaient déménagé. Le seul qu'il connaissait était Chef, qui lui fit un sourire carnassier et plein de dents. Son hymne était étrangement menaçant aux oreilles de Slurp.

Il rencontra un pingouin, Cube, avec lequel il pourrait peut être s'entendre. La peluche parlante semblait aimer la bonne nourriture. C'était un peu triste dans l'esprit de Slurp d'être réduit à s'entendre avec un villageois parce qu'ils aimaient tous deux manger. Mais parler de piraterie ici, c'était comme demander à Mamma de la compassion pour ceux souhaitant sortir de son commandement. Impossible. C'était presque trop pure pour Slurp qui ne voulait délibérément pas parler des horreurs du monde à leurs chastes oreilles.

/\

Slurp jubilait en silence. Il avait trouvé un saturnide sur un cocotier un soir. Maintenant, il comprenait comme Myrtille faisait pour gagner la compétition. Elle capturait le plus gros insecte possible, en l’occurrence cet énorme papillon de nuit, et le gardait dans la maison jusqu'au jour J.

Maintenant, Myrtille occupé à vendre des insectes, son saturnide déjà donné, Slurp allait donner le sien. Il sourit, son excitation grandissante. Il avait hâte de voir sa colocataire réaliser qu'il l'avait battu à l'Insectosafari.

Lorsque Myrtille croisa le chemin de Slurp, elle le trouva de mauvaise humeur.

\- Juste deux centimètres de rien du tout. Il n'en manquait que deux ! Perorin~ !

Elle fit demi-tour et le laissa ruminer en silence.

/\

Slurp suivit Myrtille derrière les portes de la ville. Elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Ils sillonnèrent divers chemin, marchant pendant près d'une demie heure et un ou deux kilomètres, avant qu'il ne voit une étrange route noire, avec une plate forme et un panneau rond signalisant un long véhicule avec des roues.

\- Juste à temps ! s'exclama Myrtille.

Elle les fit monter sur la plate-forme, entraînant Slurp, curieux de savoir ce qui emballait la villageoise. Au loin, il aperçut une boite jaune venir dans leur direction.

\- Nous allons prendre le bus pour nous rendre sur l'île de City Folk. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

Slurp était vraiment curieux. Cette boite de conserve sur roues naviguerait vers une île de l'archipel ? Il demandait à voir cela car vu l'apparence de leur moyen de transport, il doutait fortement de sa capacité à flotter.

Il y avait déjà quelques peluches vivantes sur les diverses banquettes lorsqu'ils y entrèrent et que Myrtille paya leur ticket.

Slurp choisit des sièges au fond du bus, un reste de pirateries lui disant de ne pas tourner le dos à de potentiels ennemis, même s'ils ressemblaient à des peluches. Bien que s'asseoir plus près de l'entrée serait tout autant judicieux. Il passerait par une fenêtre en cas de force majeure.

Myrtille leva un sourcil bien haut, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'elle aurait préféré d'autres places.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours aller ailleurs, lui glissa Slurp.

\- Je suis très bien ici. Mais si tu n'as jamais pris le bus, c'est pas la meilleure idée de s'asseoir au fond. Ça donne le mal des transports. C'est comme le mal de mer mais sur la route, clarifia-t-elle à son expression confuse. Regarde devant si ça arrive et jamais sur le côté.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Slurp regardant avec étonnement un immense pont relier les îles entre elles. Il y avait même des chemins de fers, comme le train des mers de Water 7 bien qu'aucun n'aille sur l'île de Wild World.

Slurp fut soulagé lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus. Myrtille eut même le culot de lui dire qu'il avait l'air un peu vert.

Slurp prit un moment pour remettre son cœur et son estomac à leur place puis il se retourna pour faire face au centre-ville de City Folk. C'était très loin de ressembler aux patelins paumés de Wild World.

\- Tu viens ? l'appela Myrtille depuis le bord de la route.

Ils entrèrent sur la place, une grande fontaine se tenait au milieu, les magasins organisés tout autours. Oh, c'était loin d'être comme le centre-ville animé de Sucreville mais ça changeait agréablement de la campagne abandonnée de Mijoux.

\- J'ai quelques affaires par ici. Tu veux m'attendre ou explorer ?

-Charmante offre de baby-sitting, je vais visiter. A plus tard.

Slurp partit. Myrtille avait bien envie de le rappeler pour déterminer un lieu et une heure de rencontre mais le centre-ville n'était pas immense au point de ne pas retrouver quelqu'un et il ne pourrait pas quitter la ville sans elle, alors elle pouvait bien lui laisser sa liberté. Maintenant, elle avait quelque affaires à mener à propos de contrefaçons.

Slurp, contourna la fontaine, s'éloignant de Myrtille. Par où pouvait-il commencer ? Il repéra une boutique Estétichien mais l'ignora. Il y en avait aussi une à Mijoux et il ne voulait pas changer de coiffure, merci. Assis sur un escalier, un mouffette avait l'air de cirer les chaussures et même de les transformer. Ça c'était intéressant.

\- Bonjour, je suis Blaise. Pour cinq-cents clochettes, je peux cirer vos chaussures, l'informa la mouffette. Je te les cire d'après le style ou la couleur ?

\- La couleur, demanda Slurp.

\- C'est partit !

Slurp regarda la petite mouffette se mettre au travail, sans lui demander quelle couleur il voulait. Tout à coup, il craignait le résultat.

\- Ça fera cinq-cents clochettes.

\- Elles sont roses ! Perorin~.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Blaise. Elles sont de la même couleur que vos cheveux. Ça fera cinq-cents clochettes.

Évidement, le morveux avait toujours le sourire. Bien, il laissa tomber le sort de ses chaussures, qui d'un rouge passable étaient maintenant rose, afin ne de pas attirer sur lui.

Quelques centaines de clochettes plus léger, il passa devant une maison de ventes aux enchères. Sachant mieux que d'aller voir les ventes et de toute façon n'ayant pas beaucoup de clochettes à dépenser, la majorité de son butin était pour Mamma après tout, il n'y entra pas. Cependant, la Galerie Carla l'intriguait. Les vêtements des vitrines étaient différents de ceux proposés par chez Les Sœurs Doigts de Fée. Peut être se trouvera-t-il un grand manteau jaune ajusté à sa nouvelle taille. Il pouvait maintenant se faire une tente avec celui dans lequel il échoua à Mijoux.

Le magasin était immense mais surtout emprunt d'un luxe impressionnant. Il ne s'embêta pas à compter les zéros des prix, il savait déjà que ce serait hors budget. La Galerie lui rappelait le château de Tougato. Oh, il manquait maintenant à sa maison, à la finesse et au raffinements de sa maison de ville personnelle.. C'était un peu étrange étant donné sa naissance et son choix de carrière imposé, mais il devait avoué qu'il prenait vite goût aux bonnes choses.

Sa visite se passait bien si ce n'était pour le hérisson qui le suivait partout et le faisait ce sentir déplacé et hors de sa place par son regard dès qu'il regardait de trop près un article. C'était très agaçant.

\- Nous avons une clientèle très particulière, monsieur. Peut être devriez-vous regarder votre budget avant tout achat, suggéra la vendeuse à pointe.

Slurp vit rouge. Il ne pouvait même pas contempler un magnifique chapeau haut de forme en paix !

\- Maria, maintenant, intervint une girafe. Laisse donc le monsieur regarder ce qu'il ne pourra jamais s'acheter. J'ai ouvert cette galerie pour vendre du rêve après tout.

\- Bien sûr, Dame Carla.

\- Bien puisque le premier fils du royaume de Tougato ne pourra jamais se permettre d'acheter ici, je m'en vais. Perorin~ !

Slurp partit, le nez levé bien haut. Sa phrase de sortit était basse mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal d'être jugé par votre apparence. C'était une chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps et il ne l'avait pas manqué. De mauvaise humeur, il ignora l'Académie des Joyeux Décorateurs, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'acheter des meubles ou demander à Myrtille de rafraîchir la hideuse chambre rose qu'elle lui cédait bien gentiment.

Il ne voulait pas non plus assister à une pièce de théâtre. Le conférencier, le Docteur Ciboulot, ne lui inspirait guère confiance sur les affiches. Il se rendit dans la ruelle suivante, cherchant un perron pour s'asseoir et attendre Myrtille. Le centre-ville était vraiment riquiqui.

Atteignant le bout de la ruelle, il se fit arrêter par une peluche de chien en uniforme bleu foncé.

\- Police, monsieur. Nous aurions quelques questions pour vous ?

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit Slurp.

\- Nous le savons. En fait, nous serions intéressé à savoir si vous auriez entendu parler de La Collectionneuse. Elle est réputée pour sa fortune et le vol de nombreuses œuvres d'arts. Elle officie souvent avec cet escroc de renard. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

\- Heu... non, hésita Slurp. Je viens d'arriver sur l'archipel. Perorin~.

\- Bienvenue sur l'archipel d'Animal Crossing, pour une vie longue et paisible dans ce cas, déclara jovialement le policier. Restez en dehors du marché noir, et vous coulerez des jours heureux !

  
Slurp regarda le chien partir, interloqué. C'était quoi cette histoire d'une collectionneuse voleuse sur une archipel apparemment sans jamais une tuile ?

\- L'écoute pas, Slurp.

Le pirate se tourna vers Myrtille sur le perron d'une maison au fond de la ruelle.

\- Le marché noir est une bonne chose. Il fait fonctionner l'économie à l'échelle nationale et entre toutes les îles de l'archipel. Sans lui, personne n'aurait aucun tableau et rien n'aurait put être financé pour relier tous les villages. Il faut juste attendre qu'il vienne à toi, lui sourit Myrtille.

Cette affaire était plus que louche. Mais Slurp savait quand ne pas s'intéresser de trop près d'un marché souterrain. C'était un B.A-ba de la piraterie. Il offrit donc son bras à Myrtille qui s'y accrocha.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'introduire dans la tente qui viens quotidiennement à Mijoux ?

\- La grande tente verte ? Je n'ai jamais pu y entrer, faute de mot de passe, perorin~. Et je pense m'en tenir loin.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, le châtia Myrtille. Que dirais-tu d'aller se faire tirer les cartes ? proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- De la divination ? Ce sont des salades.

\- Je te promet que non, assura Myrtille, ses yeux à nouveau anormalement jaune fluo.

Elle les dirigea vers la ruelle de l'autre côté de la place, un peu plus loin de Blaise.

\- Au fait, belles chaussures roses. Même si la couleur va mieux à tes cheveux qu'à tes pieds.

Slurp glapit dans sa tête. C'était quoi ce compliment détourné sur ses cheveux, là ?

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique tamisée et intimiste. Le sol recouvert de tapis et les murs et le plafonds couvert de tenture amortissaient les sons de leur pas. Au centre de la pièce, derrière une grande table drapée, une panthère noire de couleur bleue les scrutait du regard.

\- Les étoiles convergent vers un radieux événement... Moi, Astrid, je peux te révéler ton avenir et t'aider à saisir le bonheur en plein vol pour cinq-cents clochettes...

Slurp se contenta de lever un sourcil bien haut, en regardant Myrtille donner les clochettes.

\- Très bien, examinons un peu la conjecture astrale. Prenez place...

Ils s'assirent sur les coussins devant la table basse.

\- Ô esprits... Ô destinée... Miiiiaaaaaaou... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Aah, oui... Tout est très clair... Je vois du bonheur jusqu'à une année révolue. De là où je me trouve, les signes ne font aucun doute... Je vois un soleil à son zénith... Un ciré jaune, voici la clef d'une chance insolente... Que le bonheur frappe à votre porte et à celle de vos proches. N'oubliez pas, un mauvais moment n'est rien de plus qu'un moment qui est mauvais.

La prochaine chose que savait Slurp, ils étaient de retour dans la ruelle devant l'entrée de la boutique.

\- C'était édifiant, sourit Myrtille.

\- Parce que tu as compris quelque chose à tout ça ?

\- Non, mais il n'y avait que du positif, alors tout est bon.

Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi sur la terrasse d'un café de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de la place, juste derrière l'arrêt de bus. Bien, le centre-ville n'était pas très vaste mais cela changeait agréablement du vase clos de Mijoux.

Août :

Slurp prit les devants cette fois-ci, aménageant la pièce principales pour accueillir le marché aux puces. Cependant, il eut une mauvaise surprise lorsque Myrtille lui dit qu'il n'y avait jamais de marché aux puces en août et en janvier.

Pour remonter le morale de son colocataire, elle lui montra à la place comment secouer les arbres pour récupérer quelques clochettes, des meubles et avec de la chances, des insectes. Slurp trouvait cela géniale jusqu'à ce qu'un nid de guêpe tombe de l'arbre et l'agresse.

/\

Slurp décida de ne pas s'enfermer durant le jour l'amitié bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour éviter la plupart des villageois. Il s'était isolé tout au bout d'une berge, face à la mer. Sa canne à pêche dans l'eau et lui assis au-dessus des calmes flots, il profitait d'une après-midi paisible. Cela ne dura seulement que le temps que Chef mit à le trouver.

\- Yoh ! Alors, ça mord bien long-nez, mmph ? Avant d’emménager ici, travaillais-tu en parfumerie ? Pour un parfumeur, quelle enseigne !

Slurp grinça des dents.

\- Chef, quel plaisir. Joli t-shirt, les rayures mauves horizontales vont très bien à ton pelage jaune, perorin~, répondit Slurp du tac au tac.

\- Dit-le si tu penses que j'ai mauvais goût, s'hérissa le loup.

\- Mon nez m'affirme que tu aurais mauvais goût, déclara Slurp en levant son long appendice et en reniflant ostensiblement.

\- Mmmph !

Slurp soupira en entendant les pas du loup s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi le canidé l'avait en grippe.

La pêche ayant perdu tout son attrait, Slurp partit des berges, troquant sa canne pour son filet. Après avoir croisé malencontreusement trois habitants, il décida de se retirer dans le musée. Il n'y avait jamais personne la-bas. C'était à se demander pourquoi Myrtille s'évertuait à vouloir le remplir.

Il s'assit devant le grand aquarium d'eau salée, regardant les poissons si différents des monstres marins peuplant la Grande Line, surtout le Nouveau Monde.

\- Bonne après-midi, le salua Myrtille lorsqu'elle vint le trouver et prendre place à ses côtés plus tard.

Elle devait l'avoir cherché sinon elle ne serait jamais venue ici, Slurp en était convaincu.

\- Bonne après-midi à toi aussi.

\- J'aime bien ta grande langue acérée.

C'était quoi ce compliment ? Slurp rentra sa langue de surprise et de gêne. Ce n'était pas un compliment. Ou un odieux, presque obscène, compliment. Il préférait quand Myrtille s’intéressait à ses cheveux.

\- Merci, je suppose, dit-il en regardant sa colocataire en biais. Tu sais trouver des mots étonnants.

Myrtille rayonna.

/\

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps après le concert de Kéké, Myrtille tenant absolument à sortir dehors avec Slurp. Ce dernier la suivit, curieux de ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans ce patelin paumé l'air de rien.

Myrtille l'emmena vers l'océan, s'arrêtant près des cocotiers.

\- Regarde, ça va commencer.

Vingt-deux heures sonna et tout à coup, une fusée colorée fut tirée de nul part. Elle explosa en bleu, vite suivie par une rouge puis une jaune.

\- Ces feux d'artifices...

C'était des petites choses, qui ne payaient vraiment pas de mine. Mais cela collait bien avec l'ambiance d'un samedi soir en plein mois d'août, la chaleur de l'été les étreignant et le mer chantant à ses oreilles. Oh, il faudra qu'il monte un tel spectacle pour ses frères et sœurs les plus jeunes, cela leur plairait sans aucun doute.

\- C'est beau, dit-il.

Myrtille était partit depuis longtemps lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, le feu d'artifice fini. C'est sans surprise que le lendemain, il rechignait à se lever, laissant aimablement Myrtille participer toute seule à l'Insectosafari qu'elle remporta haut la main. Les autres villageois n'étaient absolument pas de taille contre sa combine, seul Slurp pouvait lui donner une course pour son argent.

Septembre :

Cette fois, Slurp était paré et le marché aux puces avait bien eu lieu.

Il était assis avec Myrtille à l'étage, comptant et partageant les bénéfices du jour autour d'une tasse de thé à la rose et d'un gâteau au citron.

\- Bien c'était vraiment une bonne journée ! Ca fait cent milles pour toi et cent-milles pour moi, dit Myrtille en lui donnant un gros sac plein de clochettes. Nous avons fait le double de bénéfices que ce que j'aurais fait toute seule, nous sommes de bons partenaires.

\- Oui, acquiesça Slurp en empochant le sac. Cependant, je me demande ce que tu fais de toutes ses clochettes, tu ne dépenses pas autant tu n'en gagnes, perorin~.

\- L'argent dort à la mairie. Je peux dire sans me tromper que je suis sans aucun doute la villageoise la plus riche de tout Mijoux ! Je dois ma fortune à ce village, sourit la villageoise.

Slurp ouvrit grands ses oreilles, flairant une bonne histoire à venir.

\- Raconte-moi, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Eh bien..., hésita Myrtille à l'étonnement de Slurp. Disons qu'il s'agit de manipulation temporelle et d'intérêts perçus.

Manipulation temporelle ?

\- Mais encore ? poussa le pirate.

\- Oh, rien de fastidieux, des aller-retours d'un siècle sur la pendule du téléphone et le déplacement de ma trésorerie de Potopoto à Domino puis à Mijoux. Et peut être des frais facturés à Bastet.

Le tout fut dit sur le ton de la confidence mais Slurp ne put en tirer plus de sa comparse. Cette dernière gardant les détails et les procédés proche de son cœur.

/\

Slurp réfléchissait à comment faire fructifier son argent avec la pendule du téléphone. Si déjà il pouvait trouver ce qu'était un téléphone. Peut être une sorte bien particulière d'escargophone ? Ses réflexions n'allaient pas bien loin car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour fredonner un air par-ci par-là.

Il abandonna ses pensées, se demandant plutôt s'il devrait participer à nouveau à la création de l'hymne de la ville. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas Myrtille pour l'y entraîner.

/\

Cette fois, Slurp jubilait alors qu'il regardait le visage déconfit de Myrtille lorsqu'il sortit le trophée de l'Insectosafari de septembre à son nom. Cela devait faire très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été battu, car elle le regarda d'une manière hilarante, comme si elle n'y croyait pas, durant toute la journée.

Que c'était jouissif à voir comme expression chez Myrtille. Ça changeait de son grand sourire et de ses yeux avec un savoir absolu.

/\

La défaite de Myrtille à la dernière compétition, entraîna chez elle un comportement calculateur, scrutant chaque fait et geste chez Slurp. Il remarqua que lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à l'épier, elle entassait de grands poissons dans les autres pièces. Souvent le même type de poisson d'ailleurs, des bars communs s'il ne se trompait pas. La prochaine compétition sera donc avec des poissons conclu-t-il.

Quand Myrtille le lâcha des yeux une après-midi et qu'il pêcha un requin, il le cacha au fond de ses poches. Sa prise ne bougera pas de là jusqu'au prochain concours. Il ne le sortira pas non plus dans la maison, un grand requin n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à cacher dans une maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Octobre:

Depuis le premier du mois, Slurp vit Myrtille se rend tous les jours sur l'île de City Folk, dans le village de Domino. Il avait aussi approuvé qu'elle y réjouissait sa sœur pour amasser des trésors spécifiques au mois en cours pour la fête qui se demandait le dernier jour.

Halloween. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette fête, mais Myrtille semblait l'apprécier d'après son excitation quand lui demanda ce qui se passait. Cette énergie débordante se répercute sur les ventes du marché aux puces qui ont été les plus louables qu'ils ont jamais eu eu.

Myrtille lui tendit sans sourciller les moitié des bénéfices, soit les clochettes cent-cinquante-milles. Il semblerait qu'elle l'apprécie assez pour faire cinquante-cinquante avec lui pour la deuxième fois sans revoir leur contrat tacite de quarante-soixante pour cent. C'était très gentille à elle.

/ \

Durant la fête du gland, Myrtille exhorta Slurp à ramasser tous les glands qu'il pouvait trouver pendant une semaine. Ils ont les remettre à Corimer, une sorte de Tortimer glauque d'après lui, pour avoir des meubles champignons. Ils étaient très posés d'après lui. Mais d'après Myrtille, ils ont gagné les vendre à des prix vraiment intéressants au marché aux puces.

Contrairement à Myrtille, Slurp appréciait le moyennement de faire sa vie sous la pluie. Sa colocataire n'avait aucun souci pour courir sous la pluie, arroser ses fleurs -était-ce vraiment utile? -, pêcher et faire toutes ses petites affaires. Il a acheté chez les Sœurs Doigts de Fée un parapluie rouges. Ce n'était peut être pas encore un chapeau rouge ou un haut de forme, mais cela pourrait convenir pour l'instant. 

/ \

Slurp demanda à Myrtille de l'emmener avec elle un jour, s'apprêtait à se rendre encore une fois à Domino. Il voulait aller au centre-ville et se débarrasser de ses chaussures roses.

Il descend du bus, toujours un peu vert, avec des recommandations de Myrtille. C'est-à-dire, ne pas quitter le centre-ville et attendre au centre-ville qu'elle revienne de Domino.

Slurp traversa la route, cherchant Blaise du regard. Il ne pouvait pas trouver le jeune mouffette nul part. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Une goutte de pluie tombant sur le bout de son nez le convainquit qu'il ne trouve pas le cireur de chaussures. Il était normal que la peluche ne veuille pas travailler par mauvais temps.

Avant que la pluie ne se déverse sur lui à grands seaux, il fila se met à l'abri sous le porche le plus proche, celui d'Estétichien. Il décida d'entrer dans le salon de coiffure assez vite car le vent se levait, la pluie l'atteignant aux pieds mêmes sous son abri.

Le salon, dans les tons blancs et bleus clairs, était très propre et lumineux. Tout était bien rangé et le lieu donnait envie de venir s'y faire coiffer. Slurp avait toujours sur lui les clochettes du marché aux puces précédent, plus quelques milliers provenant de vente chez le vieux Nook, et même si tout était retourné à Mamma, elle n'en avait rien s'il se faisait un petit plaisir capillaire.

La coiffeuse, Ginette, lui propose quelques coupes qui, selon elle, lui conviendraient mais il les déclina toutes. Il ne voulait pas couper ses cheveux. Ils restaient au niveau de ses omoplates, c'était très bien ainsi. Il voulait plutôt les chouchouter, se faire plaisir.

\- Je peux te proposer un soin sous forme de shampoing, te couper les pointes et peut être un brossage pour mettre en avant le mouvement naturel de tes cheveux? lui propose la caniche.

Slurp accepta avec plaisir.

Ginette, l'invité à prendre place sur un siège à évier, passant derrière pour prendre son matériel. Slurp s'assit, une serviette sur les épaules, se détendant au contact des doigts habiles de la coiffeuse.

\- Tes cheveux sont dans un triste état, surtout les racines. Elles sont toutes tirées vers l'arrière et ton cuire chevelu affiche un manque de respiration. T'attaches-tu les cheveux tous les jours?

Slurp fredonna. Ginette connaissait son métier si elle arrivait à déterminer tous ces demi-faits rien qu'en manipulant ses cheveux, des mois après qu'il soit arrivé dans cet archipel.

\- Il y a six mois, je porte tout les jours un grand chapeau sur un foulard. Mes cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière et ligotés dans un chignon serré.

\- Pauvres cheveux, s'indigna la coiffeuse.

\- Oui, pauvres cheveux, approuva Slurp. Maintenant, je peux me permettre de ne plus avoir une apparence tirée à quatre épingles. Bien que mon chapeau et mon foulard me manquent.

\- Des objets importants, je comprends. Mais tu devrais laisser plus de liberté à tes cheveux. Ainsi il resteont plus longtemps en bonne santé, plus fort et t'évitera ainsi la calvitie lors de ta vieillesse.

Ce dernier point, Slurp n'y avait jamais pensé. L'idée des cheveux gris ne le dérangeait pas mais devenir chauve?! Non merci.

Lorsque le temps s'éclaircit et qu'il a payé trois-milles clochettes, Slurp sortit de l'Estétichien et alla à la Galerie Carla. Parler à Ginette de son chapeau lui avait donné envie d'en avoir à nouveau un. Le haut-de-forme vu la dernière fois fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Dans le magasin, il ne s'est pas retrouvé le chapeau, ce dernier faisant partit de la collection été. Il était maintenant en automne. Un peu déçu, il fit le tour de la boutique, flânant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Myrtille maintenant.

Au détour d'une allée, il regarda paresseusement les meubles. Il se dirigea vers vers eux, intrigué. Devant l'espace d'exposition, il tomba instantanément amoureux de la collection des meubles bonbons. Son cœur chavira d'émotions. Des sucreries partout! Une lampe en forme de glace! Une lampe de vermicelles de sucres! Et le lit! Un lit gâteau à la fraise! Oh! Lui fallait toute la série!

\- Monsieur?

Slurp regarda Maria, la hérisson désagréable de l'autre fois. Elle n'avait jamais vu un client si enthousiaste dans la boutique.

\- Combien pour le lit?

\- Quatre-vingt-milles clochettes, monsieur.

Slurp hésita une fraction de seconde. Il amassait un trésor pour Mamma, ses clochettes n'étaient pas pour lui. Mais à nouveau, Mamma n'en avait rien s'il craquait une fois. Ou deux.

\- Je vous le prends! Perorin ~!

Maria regarda ce client qui ne payait pas de la mienne, acheter sans sourciller le lit, qu'il rangea dans sa poche. C'est à cet instant que Myrtille entra dans le magasin et le vit.

\- Tu fais des emplettes? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ces meubles sont absolument parfaits, grinça d'enthousiasme Slurp.

Myrtille lui sourit, positivement surprise de découvrir si emballé par des meubles en formes de gâteaux.

Slurp repartit de la galerie beaucoup plus léger en terme de clochette mais tellement ravi de son nouveau lit et de l'armoire qu'il avait acheté. Myrtille traîna un peu la patte mais arrivé finalement après lui.

De retour à Mijoux, Myrtille demanda à Slurp de l'attendre un moment. Il la regarda filer à l'étage faire du grabuge et l'entendre râler après son chat.

\- Monte! l'invita Myrtille.

La pièce de l'étage était vide, plus aucun meuble enfant à l'horizon. En entrant dans la pièce, Slurp y vit le seul meuble présent, le canapé bonbon.

\- Voici ta nouvelle chambre! Tu peux la meubler comme tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, sourit Slurp.

Il regardait Myrtille avec chaleur, ravi d'avoir enfin une pièce réellement à lui. Et plus cette hideuse pièce remplie de cœurs et de roses.

/ \

Slurp était un peu nerveux ce jour-là. Le Jour de l'Amitié. Pas qu'il craigne les compliments tordus de Chef, ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas, mais quelque chose choisissait le travaillait.

Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas quand sortit de la maison. Il avait maintenant toujours son parapluie rouge avec lui. Il hésitait à sortir, juste pour le plaisir de ressembler à un peu plus à lui. Il avait plein de t-shirts jaunes, il en portait d'ailleurs un. Avec le parapluie de sorti, il ressemble un peu plus au pirate qu'il était censé être.

Il marcha jusqu'au bord de l'océan, évitant habilement les autres villageois. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait ici depuis maintenant plus d'une demie année. Après sa fuite ratée à Espéryde, il n'y avait plus pensé à réessayer de fuir ou avait même pensé à s'enfuir. Il voulait toujours rentrer chez lui, à Tougato, sa famille lui manquait. Il lui manquait aussi de naviguer, la houle des vagues. Il voulait sentir les embruns sur lui et gonfler les voiles du Candy. Et le Candy, il espérait vraiment que son très cher bateau n'avait pas coulé. Comme il manquait à sa vie précédente.

L'archipel Animal Crossing lui distribue un contentement doux, une satisfaction quotidienne. Mais ce n'était pas chez lui et pas comme lui de se la couler douce. Il était né dans un port, un enfant de pirate, un adolescent libre, un homme de la mer. Il manquait d'être un forban.

\- Quelles pensées nostalgiques, chuchota Myrtille.

Slurp sursauta, surpris de trouver la villageoise juste à côté de lui. Il ne connaissait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

\- N'est-ce pas bien ici? se renseigna-t-elle.

Slurp déglutit sous le regard de Myrtille virant au jaune fluo, bien qu'elle ne le regarda jamais. Ses yeux cherchant plutôt l'horizon, voyant plus loin que Slurp.

\- Si, on est bien ici, déclara Slurp. Mais ici, ce n'est pas chez moi. Mes frères et sœurs me manquent. Je suis le plus âgé des soixante-dix-sept enfants de Mamma. Lorsque je suis parti, elle était encore une fois enceinte. J'ai une très grande famille et elle me manque. Ma liberté me manque. Pourtant, quelque chose ici me retient et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à chercher un moyen de rentrer auprès des miens. On ne s'ennuie pas vraiment à Mijoux, mais c'est très loin de la vie trépidante d'un pirate.

Myrtille resta silencieuse un long moment après cela. Slurp ne reprit pas la parole non plus. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée ici qu'il parlait à haute voix de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Dans l'horizon, loin, très loin de l'île de Wild World, il pourrait voir plusieurs petites ombres. Le sous-archipel New Horizon, appelé appelé Myrtille. Chaque village était en fait une petite île. La-bas les gens voyageaient par avion, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un avion. Il était plus familier avec les trains, comme ceux en fonction dans les îles d'Animal Forest ou New Leaf. City Folk avait un réseau de bus qui communiquait avec Wild World. Mais l'île sur laquelle il se trouve préférait les sentiers pédestres. Il avait cependant aperçu quelques fois un véhicule -une toiture ou quelque chose dans le genre, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention- qui transportait de nouveau arrivant, quelque chose de très rare de nos jours ou Carla, activée daignait sortir de sa tour d'ivoire. Bizarrement,

\- Je trouve que tu as des cheveux magnifiques, lui glissa Myrtille.

Ah, le fameux compliment du Jour de l'Amitié. Au moins, ce n'était plus sur sa langue et elle avait le tact de ne rien dire sur son nez. Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard de la villageoise. Son esprit se vida quand réalisa qu'il avait besoin de lui rendre le compliment. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Ses yeux intrigants fluo ne l'aidaient pas. Ou peut être que si.

\- Tu as de beaux yeux d'or fluo.

Slurp se mordit immédiatement la langue. Quel compliment affreux et maladroit. Bien, sa ressemblait un peu à toute la situation chaque Jour de l'Amitié. Faire un compliment désobligeant à Chef était élargi plus facile.

Cependant, il apparaît avoir fait mouche, Myrtille se tendit, son visage et son cou cou prenant une étrange teinte rose.

/ \

Le soir du dernier jour du mois, Slurp réjouit Myrtille pour les festivités d'Halloween.

Il se rend à Domino où Martine, une fille avec des couettes oranges, Lucas, un garçon aux cheveux bleus avec une coupe aérodinamique et Mignonne, trois couette et des cheveux blancs, vivaient. Ils ont été très vite rejoint par Bastet qui incendia Slurp du regard.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, s'exclama Martine en prenant les choses en main. Nous allons faire des groupes de deux ou trois. Le mais sera de piquer le plus de bonbons aux autres villageois en en perdant nous-même le moins possible.

\- Ne devrait-on pas attendre Mio? demanda Mignonne.

Un silence gênant prit place, tous regardant Myrtille prendre un air lugubre.

\- Mio n'est plus parmi nous depuis longtemps, Mignonne, dit-elle en prenant la voix d'une mère explicite quelque chose de délicat à son enfant. Tu te souviens? Elle a dormi pendant des années avant d'être effacée en février dernier.

\- Je ne savais pas, se désola la villageoise naïve.

\- Tu n'as surtout pas prêté attention aux dernières grandes nouvelles de Mijoux, rabroua Lucas.

Slurp fronça les sourcils. Il y avait eu une autre villageoise comme Myrtille à Mijoux? Qui fut effacée. Elle n'est pas morte, mais effacé. Il devrait creuser cette histoire.

\- Bien, intervint Bastet, je propose des groupes de deux, Mignonne et Lucas, comme ça le couple peut s'enguirlander en paix, Myrtille et Slurp, parce que le pirate est sous sa garde et moi avec Martine.

\- Oui, oui, évidement, souffla Mignonne. Et trouvez toutes les deux une meilleure cachette pour vous bécoter qu'un buisson à côté de la plage cette fois.

\- Toi!

\- Que la meilleure équipe gagne! dit Martine en traînant sa compagne furieuse au loin.

Après de rapides gestes de la main, Lucas et Mignonne disparurent dans le noir à leur tournée, ont été Myrtille et Slurp seul dans la clairière de Domino.

Le pirate regardea sa colocataire dans l'expectative. C'était elle qui savait quoi faire, après tout. Mais avant ...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Mio? Perorin ~?

Myrtille le regarda brièvement, allumant ses yeux d'or en jaune fluo pour toute la soirée.

\- Elle s'est effacée car elle était hors du village la nuit, derrière les portes de la ville fermées. C'est le sort qui attend ceux qui sont bannis d'un village.

Slurp ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas soupçonné une seconde que cet archipel pouvait avoir des choses si sombres. Il regarda Myrtille avec méfiance.

\- Comment at-elle été bannis?

\- Par le téléphone, bien sûr.

Encore ce téléphone. On pourrait voyager dans le temps avec et maintenant, on pourrait même tuer des personnes. Pas que le meurtre le dérangeait mais ici, c'était une affaire très louche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a pas souffert. Elle dormait depuis des années et ne s'est jamais réveillée depuis plus de dix ans. Maintenant, je vous propose d'oublier cette histoire et d'aller effrayer et voler les habitants pour leurs bonbons!

Myrtille lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans la nuit d'horreur de Halloween.

Il avait encore des questions, notamment pourquoi, si Mio dormait depuis des années, Mignonne avait demandé si elle viendrait. Comme si sa défunte amie était présente tous les ans.

\- Un bonbon ou un sort?

\- Perorin ~? s'exclama Slurp.

\- Un tri!

POUF!

Slurp regarda une peluche avec un masque de crâne courir dans le couvert des arbres, sans comprendre ce qui est venu de lui arriver. Il se tourna vers Myrtille qui riait à ses dépends.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, rit-elle.

Slurp toucha son visage, rencontrant une surface lisse avec des bosses à intervalle régulier.

\- Qu'est-ce que?!

\- Maintenant, tu as une tête de citrouille jusqu'à ce que le sort prenne fin. Fait attention, car vous ne devez pas donner une tête de citrouille, les villageois ont la mauvaise habitude de transformer ce qui se trouve dans vos poches en boîtes à malice ou en tissus miteux.

Tout à coup, Slurp craignait pour son requin, bien au chaud dans ses poches. Il n'allait pas permettre qu'on lui jette un autre sort.

Il croisèrent plusieurs fois les autres équipes, à chaque fois Slurp prenant un malin plaisir à effrayer Mignonne, aux yeux bleu fluo, ou Martine, à l'œil vert fluo. Même Lucas qui semblait avec des yeux rouges fluo, succombait aux charmes du pirate. Il fallait dire, il avait une expression tout à fait dérangeante avec sa tête de citrouille, sa langue dehors et ses yeux plissés. Sans parler de ses caquètements sadiques ponctués de «Perorin ~» sombrement satisfaits.

Vers minuit, ils avaient glané beaucoup de bonbons, même si une grande partie était perdue au profit de Bastet se pointant régulièrement devant Myrtille pour lui mettre une araignée sous le nez. C'était une méthode de récolte efficace.

Ils allèrent à la rencontre de Jacqu'O, une sorte de peluche sans tête, si ce n'était pour la citrouille qu'il tenait dans une main.

Il y avait assez de bonbons pour l'échangeur contre des meubles citrouilles, du moins Myrtille l'espérait. Elle était désappointée lorsqu'à la fin, il lui en manqua deux pour le dernier meuble.

Une heure du matin sonna dans Domino.

\- Peut être l'année prochaine, caqueta l'être sans tête.

Une monture squelettique apparut sous lui, juchant son cavalier sur sa croupe sans que ce dernier n'ait été à bouger.

Slurp regarda la défaite s'installer dans les yeux de Myrtille. Ce n'était pas une choisi qu'il aima voir chez la villageoise. A moins que ce ne soit dû à lui la battant à un concours. Et encore, elle n'avait pas semblé abattu comme elle l'était maintenant. Pourtant, Myrtille ne voulait pas vraiment vouloir ces meubles citrouilles si fort que ça. Il fallait s'être trompé.

Il avait la possibilité de donner les bonbons manquant.

\- Attendez, j'ai les bonbons manquant, déclara Slurp.

\- Tu n'a pas de bonbons sur toi, dit le cavalier sans tête en regardant de haut en bas.

Slurp fit un geste, transformant sa main en sucre. Myrtille ouvrit de grands yeux, découvrant avec stupéfaction la main de son ami.

\- Je peux vous les faire. Je suis un homme bonbon.

Ainsi, Slurp fit quelques mouvements rapides de sa main en sucre, y façonnant une douceur qu'il tendit à J'acqu'O. Le cavalier avança sa monture vers le couple, examinant le bonbon avec attention.

\- Voila bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un utilisateur de fruit du démon, déclara Jacqu'O prenant le bonbon. Il en manque toujours un.

Slurp fit une seconde sucrerie.

\- Voila pour vous!

Le cavalier sans tête parti, disparaissant dans les ombres. Derrière lui, il laissa une feuille verte, en s'en approchant, Slurp sut que c'était le meuble manquant. Il le ramassa et le donna à Myrtille qui lui fit un sourire tordu.

\- Un fruit du démon? Qu'est-ce?

Si cela était possible, les yeux de Myrtille brillèrent encore plus fort.

Novembre:

Comme lors du marché aux puces précédents, Myrtille et Slurp s'attelèrent avec diligence à vendre à tous ce qui doit être trouvé aux autres villageois de Mijoux. Il n'atteignirent pas les bénéfices records d'octobre, mais eurent chacun une jolie somme de clochettes.

Slurp prenait un grand soin par ailleurs, pour comptabiliser et thésauriser toutes ses clochettes. Il avait une somme avec plein de zéros à la banque et comptait bien utiliser cet argent pour s'acheter les meubles bonbons. S'il ne restait qu'un petit millier de clochette pour Mamma, c'était à lui de savoir où allait son argent et à elle de le découvrir. De préférence jamais.

/ \

Après mûrs réflexions, Slurp décida de participer au prochain Jour Tralalère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il y participait mais il savait qu'il aimait voir Myrtille prêter une oreille attentive aux propositions musicales et y réfléchir avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il voulait aussi de cette attention sur lui.

Cette envie ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Depuis qu'il s'échoua dans cet archipel perdu dieu sait où, il agissait différemment de ce qu'il connaissait de lui-même. Moins stressé, moins anxieux, moins sur les nerfs. Il n'y avait plus tout à géré pour que ça famille et l'équipage fonctionne comme ils le sont et soient heureux. En fait, il avait le plaisir d'être en vacances quelques pièces. Aucuns devoirs, aucunes attentes, aucuns ordres à recevoir ou à donner. Juste lui, sa vie privée et son bonheur personnel. C'était un changement agréable. Bien qu'il aspirait à rentrer chez lui.

Les vacances sont reposantes jusqu'à un certain point, sa vie lui manquait.

Il fut positivement ravie de l'attention que lui accorda Myrtille quand lui présenta sa composition. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait voulu voter son fils, il l'espérait. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas trop déçu. Il avait entendu quelques hymnes des autres villageois, ils y avaient de vraiment très bons.

Le soir venu, il retentit à dix-huit heures tapante le nouvel hymne. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais peu lui importait. La composition était très belle et Myrtille rayonnait de sa participation.

Il déchanta cependant très vite. Plus tard, après le dîner préparé par Myrtille dans une cuisine cachée qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, elle invita Chef à l'intérieur.

Slurp leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, l'un de ceux apparaissant quand posait un trèfle à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas très ravi de la visite, surtout lorsqu'il a remarqué la présence d'un banjo dans le dos du loup.

\- Oh, Myrtille. Comme promis, je viens jouer du banjo chez toi.

Myrtille était vraiment ravie.

\- Il était temps! Alors, ma maison at-Elle une bonne acoustique?

\- Nous allons vérifier cela, dit Chef avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

Quelques crocs ont été révélés quand se tourna vers Slurp.

\- Alors que penses-tu de mon hymne?

Le sourire du loup était particulièrement carnassier, prenant plaisir à frotter le visage de Slurp avec son air supérieur.

Slurps se contenta de regarder derrière son livre. Le nouvel hymne était de Chef et Myrtille l'a choisi lui?! Le pirate ne comprenait pas ce que sa colocataire trouvait à ce loup galeux. Il était imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, hautains et narcissique. Mais il était reconnu que même lui visait le nouveau fils de l'horloge communale.

\- Il est bien, gronda Slurp

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que l'hymne était très bon. Il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Slurp en marchant vers les escaliers, dépassant Myrtille qui revenait avec trois tasses et une théière. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il monta dans sa nouvelle chambre, s'affalant sur son superbe canapé, renfrogné.

Dans la pièce principale, Myrtille foudroya Chef du regard.

\- Je sais que Slurp et toi ne vous entendez pas, Chef. Mais tu pourrais éviter le frotter à rebrousse poil chez moi, s'il-te-plait?

\- Myrtille, tu es trop gentille. Il va te manger toute crue et toi tu lui diras amen, chef soupira.

Myrtille renifla, servante deux tasses de thé, ses yeux brillants de jaune.

\- Je suis plus qu'assez vieille pour botter le cul d'un jeunot comme lui s'il le faut. Et je sais très bien que je peux compter sur toi pour le mordre s'il le faut.

Chef approuva, ses yeux brillants comme ceux de son amie.

\- C'est toujours bon d'avoir été mit dans la confiance, mon amie.

/ \

Lors du tournoi de pêche, Slurp n'offrit même pas un adversaire digne de compétition à Myrtille. Il ne faisait que pêcher et vendre ses prises.

Bien qu'elle remporte le concours, c'était terriblement ennuyant sans Slurp pour la talonner et même peut être la battre. De plus, elle était vraiment curieuse de la botte secrète qu'il gardait le jalousement caché au fond de ses poches.

/ \

Comme tout les samedis soirs, Myrtille aurait dû farfouiller dans ses pancartes pour trouver la tenue qu'elle porterait pour sa sortie au Perchoir. Slurp trouva étrange de ne rien entender. Il descend donc.

Le rez-de-chaussé était rangé, aucune armoire n'a explosé de vêtements aléatoirement. C'était étrange. Myrtille ne sortait pas? Quelque part, il était un peu déçu ne pas lui choisir une robe pour la soirée, même s'il ne l'accompagnait pas souvent.

Peut être est-elle déjà partie? 

Cette idée fut vite oubliée car sa colocataire descendait les escaliers et vint vers lui. Slurp regarda avec étonnement, la robe blanche à rubans rose et vert. Elle était jolie. Elle rendrait bien à Tougato, se fondant bien dans le paysage et l'univers de Mamma: des sucreries et des choses mignonnes à profusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu assiste? T'es même pas encore prêt, sur va être en retard, rouspéta Myrtille.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Slurp.

\- Va te changer, sur va au Perchoir! l'exhorta Myrtille.

Slurp fronça les sourcils, n'a pas envie de sortir ce soir. Il capitula tout de même, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quelque a choisi força sa décision quand croisa le regard jaune fluo de Myrtille.

Maintenant, il était assis en face de Myrtille, Méli ou Mélo à côté d'eux et Chef en bout de table. Il retint un soupir de lassitude, apercevant Opélie discutant joyeusement avec Céleste et Thibou au comptoir avec Robusto. Quelques villageois s'étaient aussi déplacés. Il eut la surprise de voir arriver Cube qui le salua avec enthousiasme avant de participer à la table d'un canard bleu. Prof, s'il ne se trompait pas. Dans une autre pièce, il vit Pécan et Blanche.

Après ça, les lumières baissées et le silence s'installa, ont été Kéké Laglisse être le centre de l'attention. Les premières chansons de la soirée était vraiment pas mal, au plaisir de Myrtille il entama même Tovaricht Kéké. Plus loin, lorsque tout le monde eut écoulé quelques tasses de café, de thé ou de verre de jus de fruit -il n'y avait aucun alcool dans cet archipel paumé au fin fond du monde! -, Kéké commença à jouer délicatement des cordes sur sa guitare, entamant un morceau plus doux. Les notes pleuraient sur une histoire d'amour douloureuse, le manque d'un chez soi et d'un accueil chaleureux.

C'était juste horrible aux oreilles de Slurp, les notes guimauves s'accrochaient à ses tympans, lui rappelant vaguement un port où Mamma les laissa voiture ils étaient trop jeunes, la responsabilité du bien être de tout le monde retombant sur ses épaules frêles, étroites et maigrelettes. C'était une étrange réminiscence et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il partit à la fin de la chanson.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, ne sachant pas s'il voulait se rendre à la maison ou au bord de la mer. D'un côté, il voulait échapper à la bruine qui tombait mais de l'autre, il voulait voir l'océan. Manque de chance, il n'avait pas prit son parapluie rouge ce soir. Il ne pleuvait pas quand Myrtille le traîna derrière elle plutôt.

En parlant du loup, Myrtille mit au-dessus de sa tête un parapluie tenant plus de l'ombrelle, orné de rubans roses et verts.

\- Viens, sur rentre. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira mieux, tu verras.

Myrtille prit la manche de Slurp, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle se cala sur son pas, le parapluie entre eux. Ils sont arrivés très vite sur les pierres du parvis, Slurp regardant avec étonnement, le toit précédemment rouge, maintenant orange. Quand est-ce qu'il avait changé de couleur?

Myrtille qui tirait dans la manche, attira son attention.

\- Va dormir, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle lui embrassa la joue et le laissé dehors avec le parapluie.

Décembre:

Un nouveau, le duo de choc Slurp-Myrtille escroqua joyeusement les villageois de Mijoux pendant le marché aux puces. Slurp pensait déjà aux meubles bonbons qu'il pourrait s'offrir, notamment la lampe en vermicelle et la table basse en biscuit petit-beurre.

Leur visite au centre-ville de déroula très rapidement, Myrtille lâchant le côté de Slurp dans la Galerie Carla. Elle avait quelques achats à faire.

Il se dirigea vers la section des meubles, découvrant comme une mauvaise surprise que la série Somptueuse était maintenant les meubles en ventes.

Slurp se renfrogna. Il vit Maria venir vers lui. La peluche devrait savoir quand la série devrait être à nouveau disponible.

\- Bien sur. Les meubles Bonbons reviennent l'année prochaine du premier août au trente-et-un octobre. Leur prix sera par ailleurs, le même. Cela vous laisse le temps pour économiser et vous l'acheter, monsieur, l'encouragea la vendeuse.

Slurp partit après l'avoir remercié. Il n'était pas ravie des informations, il savait qu'il ne serait plus là où les meubles Bonbons seront de retour. Il a retrouvé une myrtille fringante devant l'arrêt de bus qui a été invitée au café du coin. Un bon chocolat chaud remontait toujours le moral d'après elle.

/ \

Vint le Jour de l'Amitié et Slurp décida d'être le premier à dire un compliment à Myrtille entre eux deux.

Il flâna dans le village à sa recherche, croisant quelques villageois qu'il dut complimenter. Heureusement, trouvez quelques choses de gentille à leur dire, c'était comme trouver des mots doux pour ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes qui prenaient tous les mots gentils comme argent comptant.

Ne trouvant pas sa colocataire dehors, il vérifia dans la mairie, chez Tom Nook et les Soeurs Doigts de Fée, ainsi que les portes de la ville. Il lui restait le musée à fouiller avant qu'il ne envisage de visiter les maisons des villageois pour trouver Myrtille. Si elle n'était pas au musée, il attendrait qu'elle sorte d'une maison, plutôt. Il ne rentrerait pas dans la maison d'une peluche!

En chemin, il croisa Chef qui ne convient pas pour l'ignorer et partir. Slurp ne savait pas ce que Myrtille lui avait dit l'autre soir, mais le loup n'était plus si désagréable. Il se contentait de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il parcourut le musée sans grand succès. Il descend au Perchoir, mais ne l'y vit pas non plus. Dans le hall, il regarde des escaliers qui montaient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait plus haut, n'y étant jamais allé. Il ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier non plus.

En haut des marches, plongé dans le noir, il vit Myrtille parler avec Céleste, par l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

-… Opélie craque complètement pour Antoine le facteur. Seulement, lui il préfère sa sœur Elisabec. La rumeur veut qu'ils sortent ensemble, dit une voix inconnue de Slurp.

Ça devait être Céleste.

\- Cette rumeur est vieille, a répondu Myrtille. Plus récemment, j'ai entendu que Chef et Blanche de sont disputés. C'était pas jolie à voir il apparaît.

\- Maintenant, c'est un peu cruel de ta part, poussin, admonesta gentiment Céleste. Chef est ton ami.

\- Et c'est moi qui ramasse les morceaux. Chez Blanche aussi, nous nous entendons bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, mais si c'est pour le bien de Chef ...

Céleste fit un bruit d'approbation.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai entendu une rumeur. Il semble que ton colocataire et toi, entretiens une sorte de relation romantique.

Myrtille s'étouffa avec tout ce qu'elle était entrain de boire. Slurp ce figea derrière la porte, pas certain ne vouloir interrompre cette conversation.

\- Maintenant, Céleste, c'est toi qu'est cruelle. Vraiment, c'est une idée ridicule, démentit Myrtille la voix plus aiguë.

\- Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire que tu en pinces pour ton naufragé. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure lorsque tu regardes pendant les concerts de Kéké. Même ces têtes durs que son Méli et Mélo l'ont remarqué!

\- Mais chut!

Slurp partit du musée, ne croisa pas Myrtille de la journée et cela était pour le mieux à son goût. Il avait des matières à penser.

/ \

Slurp ne changea rien dans la manière d'interagir avec Myrtille, ayant plus qu'il comptait toujours la surprendre avec son requin durant le tournoi de pêche. A quelques minutes de la fin du concours, il alla voir Tortimer pour lui donner le requin.

Myrtille trouva le pirate de particulièrement bonne humeur ce soir-là. Quand elle lui demanda, un regard sur la suspicion dans ses yeux, pourquoi il jubilait ainsi, il lui dit:

\- Tu verras.

Slurp aurait pêché un poisson plus grand que son bar commun de cent-quatre-vingts-quatorze centimètres?

Le lendemain matin, dès la descente de son étage, elle vit le trophée du tournoi de pêche au nom de Slurp. Un côté de l'objet, la lettre avec les mensurations du poisson, un requin de cinq cents-soixante-et-un centimètres.

Elle entendit Slurp être mort de rire depuis le canapé dans la pièce. Apparemment, son expression valait son pesant d'or.

/ \

C'était un jour très étrange décréta Slurp. Myrtille n'était pas sortit de la journée, lui ordonnant même de revenir avant dix-neuf heures.

Il revint à l'heure fixée et Myrtille lui demanda de se mettre sur son trente-et-un avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait. D'autant plus que quand redescendit, la grande pièce était dégagée de tout son bazar hétéroclite, Myrtille ayant sortit toute la série Royale au complet. Au milieu de la pièce, la table était dressée pour deux. Un peu plus loin, un sapin décoré de choses flashy attendait.

Slurp ne savait toujours pas où Myrtille cuisinait. Il avait bien trouvé une salle d'eau au sous-sol, mais jamais de cuisine. Pourtant, la maison embaumait la nourriture copieuse et festive.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, s'exclama Myrtille dans le dos de Slurp.

Elle vint à la table avec des flûtes et une bouteille particulièrement jolie de jus de fruits. Elle se tourna vers Slurp, arrangeant le col de sa tenue militaire et lui sourit. Elle-même portait un t-shirt Coton. C'était très différent de tous ses vêtements à motifs et colorés. Ils étaient en verts et en beiges ce soir.

\- Que fêtons-nous? demanda agréablement Slurp en prenant la bouteille des plats de Myrtille pour faire le service.

\- C'est Noël, aujourd'hui, a répondu la candidature de la villageoise.

Slurp ne connaissait pas cette fête et Mijoux n'avait pas l'air de la célébrer non plus. Étrange.

\- Je te vois penser, intervint Myrtille. Nous sommes peu à fêter Noël. Je devais rejoindre mes parents et Bastet pour les fêtes mais j'ai décidé de célébrer avec toi. Il est bien trop triste de passer seul un jour pareil. Trinquons! finit-elle en levant son verre.

Slurp joua le jeu, bien qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas cette fête. Il passe un bon moment avec Myrtille surtout lorsqu'il réussit à pousser à se vanter de ses compétences de cuisinière. Elle avait élaboré le menu et tout préparé, de l'entrée avec un velouter de petits-pois et saumon fumé, en passant par les plats principaux qui ont été un bœuf stroganov avec des canelonis aux épinards jusqu'au dessert, une glace à la crème de whisky. C'était la première fois que Slurp rencontrait le goût de l'alcool sur Animal Crossing.

\- Normalement, on mange une bûche pour le dessert de Noël mais je ne sais pas en faire. C'est ma sœur qui s'en occupe d'habitude, informa Myrtille.

\- Ta sœur?

\- Oui, Bastet. Elle doit être à Potopoto actuellement, avec nos parents.

C'était donc pour ça qu'ils avaient toutes toutes les deux des yeux jaunes fluo. Même s'ils étaient plutôt flippants sur Bastet. Ca devait aussi être la raison pour laquelle elles avaient la même coupe de cheveux.

\- Bien, maintenant, passons aux cadeaux!

Slurp suivit Myrtille jusqu'au canapé. De là, il vit sous le sapin des paquets cadeaux emballés dans les papiers de couleurs joyeuse et horrible, du rouge vif avec du vert sapin. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des combinaisons. Myrtille ramassa un paquet jaune vif sur le côté et le lui tendit.

\- Pour moi? demanda Slurp incertain.

\- Bien sur !

Il prit le paquet, suspecte envers ce qui pourrait être comploteur Myrtille et dérangé par le fait de n'avoir rien pour elle. Elle lui avait expliqué que cette fête était pour elle, un moment familial et un prétexte au plaisir offert et de faire plaisir. Mais il n'y avait rien en retour. Ce n'était pas correcte.

Il ouvrit le papier jaune, Myrtille attendant après lui. Sous le papier, il toucha un tissus qu'il devina imperméable par sa texture. Il déplia le vêtement, découvrant un long imperméable jaune ajusté à sa nouvelle taille.

C'était un cadeau magnifique de l'avis de Slurp.

/ \

La fête suivante avait lieu sept jours plus tard, et celle-ci, Slurp la connaissait, le Nouvel An.

Il faisait froid, il neigeait, mais tout le village était réuni sur la place de la Mairie, devant le compte à rebours. Slurp vêtu de son ciré jaune, très voyant, et tenant son parapluie rouge au-dessus de sa tête, profitait de la bonne ambiance de Mijoux et de son bon vivre. Chef était agréable pour une fois, même s'ils ne s'échangeaient que des politesses froides.

Toutes les peluches se regroupent sur le parvis, tout le monde prêtant attention à l'horloge. Minuit sonnerait bientôt.

Slurp épargna une pensée pour sa famille. Il savait qu'ils étaient quelques part, eux aussi fêtant le nouvel an. Il ne voulait pas imaginer les festivités de Mamma refroidies par son absence bien qu'il sache que ses frères et sœurs auraient une pensée triste pour lui.

Myrtille crocheta son soutiens-gorge, le ramenant sur terre, quelques secondes avant que les cloches ne retentissent. De nul part des feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel, les peluches se souhaitant une bonne année.

Slurp regarda Myrtille, baissant les yeux l'espace d'un instant comme s'il était revenu à ses trois mètres de haut. Les yeux jaunes fluo en face de lui l'attirèrent. Il n'écouta pas Myrtille qui lui souriait, le tirant vers lui en l'embrassant châtiment.

Il se recula, regardant Myrtille surprise et toute rouge.

\- Bonne année, Myrtille.


	5. Chapitre 4

Janvier :

Durant le jour Tralalère, Slurp se retrouva à être le jury pour le nouvel hymne de la ville. Confus, il alla à Myrtille qui ne lui offrit qu'un sourire cryptique avant de lui chanter sa composition.

Slurp fut enchanté, et bien qu'il sache que tous les villageois avait quelque chose à proposer, il savait qu'il voterait pour Myrtille. Son jugement était biaisé mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chantonner. Son bourdonnement pendant qu'elle arrosait les fleurs ne comptait pas. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'après ce jour-là, il n'entendrait plus Myrtille lui chanter quoique ce soit avant très longtemps, si la maladresse de sa douce amie était un indice.

/\

Pour ce tournoi de pêche, ils donnèrent chacun un bar commun à Tortimer puis allèrent passer la journée aux bords de l'océan gris. Ils pêchaient côte à côte, regardant l'horizon. Slurp crut même voir le Queen Mamma Charter au loin, faisant bondir son cœur de joie, avant que Myrtille ne lui tienne la main. En retour, il embrassa sa tempe. Lorsqu'il revint poser ses yeux sur l'horizon, le bateau n'était plus là. Une illusion, comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

  
Février :

Le marché aux puces de février, servit à Myrtille et Slurp et renflouer leurs caisses, bien que ce n'était pas deux mois sans arnaquer les autres villageois qui feraient un trou dans leurs économies.

Ils partirent au centre-ville avec leur gain du samedi. Ils flânèrent dans les rues, bien que Myrtille lui demanda d'attendre un moment dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison miteuse. C'était le bâtiment du marché noir devina-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une hypothèse erronée lorsqu'il aperçut un tableau en multiple exemplaire dans une pièce qu'un renard s'empressa de cacher à sa vue. Myrtille revint peu de temps après ça, joyeuse.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que tu trafiques ? lui demanda Slurp.

\- Tu es un pirate, ce faisant elle sortit l'avis de recherche à son nom. J'ai demandé à Rounard de me l'obtenir ainsi qu'une autre chose. Je t'en parlerais plus tard, dit-elle comme si elle partageait un terrible secret.

D'un commun accord, ils évitèrent le théâtre du Docteur Ciboulot, Myrtille lui confirmant qu'il ne ratait rien en n'allant pas le voir. Ils continuèrent leur magasinage, réservant la Galerie Carla pour la fin. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à y acheter de toute façon.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Myrtille craqua pour la collection Princesse. Slurp trouva cela étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Myrtille était tout aussi généreuse avec les autres qu'elle était pingre pour elle-même. Il lui acheta la lampe, espérant la convaincre de continuer la collection pour elle-même plus tard.

/\

Pendant le jour de l'amitié, Robusto regarda Slurp et Myrtille prendre un café toute l'après-midi, dansant autour d'eux-même sans jamais dire « je t'aime » mais toujours en ce complimentant. Il avait du mal à comprendre les jeunes.

Ils sortirent du musée dans l'après-midi, Slurp exposant fièrement son parapluie rouge et son ciré jaune aux grand plaisir de Myrtille qui portait un t-shirt Espagne -une robe de l'avis de Slurp- avec un parapluie rose à pois noirs.

Myrtille se fonderait vraiment bien parmi la population de Tougato soupira joyeusement Slurp dans son esprit. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Chef arrivant vers eux.

\- Vous êtes mignons, leur dit-il.

\- Merci, le rouge te va bien, lui renvoya Myrtille.

Effectivement, le pull rouge strié de noir allait bien à Chef. De toute façon, ce foutu loup, avait tout pour lui ; beau, cool, classe, chic, une apparence impeccable. Bref, un bon péquenot pour Slurp qui admettait sans problème être jaloux de Chef et de sa proximité avec Myrtille.

\- Eh eh, le railla le loup, le regardant spécifiquement.

Myrtille poussa un soupir de souffrance à côté de lui.

\- Tu as le poil sacrément lustré aujourd'hui, on pourrait te voir dans la nuit.

\- Évidement, je suis une étoile, approuva Chef.

\- J'aurais dit un insecte, comme une luciole, perorin~.

/\

Un soir, Slurp et Myrtille se promenaient, lorsque le pirate remarqua les maisons des villageois s'allumer. Pleins de décorations lumineuses étaient sur les toits et les fenêtres.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Slurp.

\- Ce doit être le début des Nuits Phares. Pendant une semaine, tout le monde décor sa maison de guirlandes lumineuses, expliqua Myrtille.

\- C'est un concours ?

\- Non, c'est pour le plaisir d'avoir de jolies choses qui brillent dans la nuit, vint la réponse un peu cassante de Myrtille.

Slurp leva un sourcil.

\- Tu n'y participes pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé où me procurer ces fichus guirlandes, dit Myrtille en faisant la moue. Et je ne peux pas simplement les crafter ou les évoquer, c'est pour moi une impasse.

Slurp saisit sa main et la conduisit vers leur maison. Il avait une idée à l'esprit.

\- Retourne-toi et ferme les yeux, commanda Slurp.

Myrtille obéit, curieuse de voir ce que pouvait faire son doux ami. Elle se demandait si elle allait assister à un autre usage du fruit du démon. Ce ne serait que la deuxième fois.

Slurp produit plusieurs ficelles de sucres, les colorants en cyan, jaune et magenta puis procéda à les accrocher un peu partout.

\- Bien. Myrtille, regarde.

Myrtille se tourna vers la maison, regardant toutes les guirlandes de bonbons accrochées partout sur son toit.

\- Prête ? questionna Slurp.

Elle lui donna le feu vert et d'un claquement de doigt, il rendit ses guirlandes de bonbons brillantes et lumineuses.

Myrtille regarda, béante, sa maison participer à la Nuit Phare. Les couleurs brillaient bien sur son toit orange. Elle avait bien fait de le faire repeindre. Ses yeux se plissèrent, une idée lui traversant la tête.

Elle fit attendre Slurp puis rentra éteindre toutes les lumières, même la lampe qu'il lui avait offert et qui se trouvait à l'étage à côté du lit bonbon. Elle ressortit tout de suite après et contempla son toit, la seule source de lumière.

\- La maison fait plus triste sans toutes ses lumières, remarqua Slurp.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons vois que ton travail, pour les minutes à venir.

\- Hmm, assentit Slurp. Les guirlandes de bonbons disparaîtront dans la nuit. Que dis-tu de finir notre promenade nocturne et de revenir tout allumer plus tard ?

  
Mars :

Slurp et Myrtille décidèrent que cette fois-ci, ils n'iraient pas au centre-ville après le marché aux puces. Ils n'en avaient par ailleurs pas très envie.

Lorsque le dernier villageois partit et que le marché aux puces prit fin, Myrtille demanda à Slurp de ne pas encore remettre la pièce en état. Elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer.

De son placard, elle sortit un tableau qu'elle installa devant lui.

\- Il te plaît ?

Slurp fut ravie de voir une marine, surtout qu'elle représentait un naufrage. Il semblait même apercevoir des références au cannibalisme, au sabordage et autres folies courante chez les marins malheureux. Il aurait pu être à leur place, si le Candy avait coulé. Bien que Mamma aurait très certainement achevé tout les survivant pour avoir perdu la cargaison de bonbons.

\- J'aime bien, perorin~, approuva Slurp.

Ce tableau montrait une situation commune sur la Grand Line, surtout dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Le Radeau de la Méduse, tel est son nom.

/\

Comme l'avait pressentit Slurp, Myrtille ne proposa pas d'autre composition lorsque vint le prochain Jour Tralalère. Ils devaient déterminer tous les deux le nouvel hymne, alors il firent le tour des habitants séparément puis tous les deux pour les quelques habitants qu'ils avaient retenus en commun.

La grande surprise vint du fait que la composition de Chef fut le nouvel hymne. Slurp avait donc approuvé son travail.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Myrtille partit chercher le thé, Chef s'assit à côté de Slurp sur le canapé et entama la conversation sans le regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir ton approbation pour mon hymne. Merci, le dernier mot arracha la langue du loup.

\- C'est réciproque, renifla Slurp. Mais même si je ne t'apprécie pas, je reconnais ton talents en musique. Tu joues bien, déclara Slurp en montrant le banjo.

\- Tu m'obliges à te remercier une seconde fois, râla Chef.

\- Mais je peux dire que tu chantes mal, sourit Slurp.

\- Normal, balaya Chef, mon jumeau chante bien et moi je joue du banjo comme un as !

Slurp regarda Chef. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le loup aurait un frère, encore moins un jumeau.

\- Quoi ?! grogna le loup. Sois pas surpris, je ne suis malheureusement pas enfant unique. Mais toi, tu as la tête de l'emploi.

\- Raté, j'ai une cinquantaine de petits frères et de petites sœurs.

Chef ne le crut pas un instant. Même si Myrtille croyait Slurp.

/\

Slurp était, comme souvent, au bord de la mer. Sa canne à pêche à l'eau, il regardait fixement l'horizon. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose allait se produire. C'était peur être dû aux mots de cet ours rouge qui plongea dans l'eau. Ou bien c'était une loutre.

« La famille sera toujours réunie. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

Des paroles très sages d'après Slurp mais qui mettaient ses nerfs à vifs.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Myrtille vint à ses côtés et pris son bras entre les siens.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?

Slurp sursauta, regardant Myrtille sur le côté. Il dû baisser les yeux pour la voir. Il la dominait de plus de deux mètres et elle peinait à lui tenir même la main.

\- Myrtille ?

Slurp s'abaissa à sa auteur, regardant Myrtille sortir de ses poches son manteau jaune original celui avec lequel il était arrivé à Mijoux.

\- Slurps ! vint un cri soulagé.

Le pirate regarda la mer. Une tarte s'approchait de la terre, à son bord, Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku et Compote lui faisaient de grands signes très clairement soulagés de le voir.

Il regarda Myrtille qui lui vola un simple baiser et recula. Il sut dans sa vision périphérique que la tarte arrivait devant lui. Il était sur la terre ferme, à peine au dessus de l'eau, la tarte de Tougato, à fond plat, n'avait aucun mal à s'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? questionna Compote.

Slurp tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Myrtille.

\- Myrtille ? répéta Oven.

\- Il n'y a personne sur ce caillou mort, grand frère Slurp, lui dit Daifuku.

Slurp se redressa, alarmé. Derrière lui, tout avait disparu. Plus d'arbres sous la neiges, plus de neige non plus. Plus de peluches qui parlent et surtout plus aucune trace de Myrtille.

\- Mais, elle était juste là, s'exclama-t-il.

Les triplés et Compote se regardèrent, soucieux de la santé de leur frère qui avait l'air de dérailler.

\- Viens, l'invita Katakuri en prenant et tirant doucement son bras. Ca fait presque un an que ton navire est revenu sans toi. Viens te reposer à l'intérieur.

Katakuri emmena Slurp avec lui, ce qui n'empêcha pas tout le monde de l'entendre.

\- Mais je parlais encore à Myrtille juste avant votre arrivée.

Oven, Daifuku et Compote regardaient leur frère avec peine. Il avait passé plus de onze mois tout seul sur cette île désertique et moribonde. Il était incroyable qu'il ne porte que des vêtements clairement trop petits pour lui et ne soit pas plus amaigrie et affamé.

Slurp regarda derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les regards de sa famille mais sourit doucement à Myrtille lui faisant signe derrière eux.


	6. Epilogue

Dix mois plus tard, Slurp avait repris les fonctions de Ministre des Bonbons et avait l'interdiction formelle de Mamma de partir en mer pour les prochaines années. Il avait eu de la chance que le Candy arrive jusqu'à Tougato avec sa cargaison presque intacte. Le fait qu'il soit tombé en mer pour l'amour des bonbons de Mamma avait servi à adoucir les pensées de Big Mom envers son fils.

Pour le goûter, Slurp servait le thé à ses frères et sœurs venus chez lui pour l'occasion. Par moment, les pirates de Big Mom trouvaient l'aîné Charlotte un peu étrange depuis son retour. Il détestait toujours la menthe bien qu'il ait acquis une sorte de tolérance pour le thé à la menthe. Surtout s'il le noyait dans le sucre. Il semblait avec acquis des poches sans fond, y rangeant beaucoup de choses qui n'auraient pas dû pouvoir y entrer. Il avait même développé un bon sens des négociations, notamment pour faire raquer les clients. Il était un pirate, mais jamais un bon négociateur, encore moins un vendeur. Pourtant, les bénéfices rapportés par Slurp étaient devenues considérable pour la trésorerie de Sucreville ou les fonds de Mamma.

Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus, surtout ses frères et sœurs, était l'importance qu'il apportait au minuscule ciré jaune qu'il portait lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé. Compote avait proposé de l'en débarrasser, de le donner à un enfant, mais Slurp était catégorique : c'était le sien et personne ne le jetterait. Maintenant, le vêtement était plié à l’abri dans un placard, un petit parapluie rouge posé dessus.

\- Il y a un colis qui est arrivé pour toi au château, dit Oven en tendant le paquet qu'il avait amené avec lui. Katakuri n'a rien détecté.

Le deuxième fils Charlotte acquiesça, son écharpe autour de sa bouche et sirotant son thé. Slup lui donnait toujours une paille pour le thé, lorsque ce n'était qu'eux cinq, les premiers enfants de Charlotte Linlin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daifuku pour inciter son frère à ouvrir la boite.

C'était une malle de voyage, de très grande taille, mais vraiment pour eux, c'était plus une valise et encore.

Slurp l'ouvrit, Compote se penchant vers lui pour regarder par dessus son bras.

\- Des meubles ?

Slurp sortit un lit qui ressemblait à un fraisier, taillé vraiment très petit.

\- Meubles bonbons ! s'exclama Slurp, sa voix montant vers les aiguës et s'étouffant en chemin.

Il se leva pour dégager son salon et mettre la boite au sol. Il en sortit un canapé, un lit, un placard et étonnement deux lampes et une table qui s'agrandirent lorsqu'il disposa les petits meubles dans la pièce.

Ses frères et sa sœur étaient choqués. Même dans le Nouveau Monde, ils n'avaient jamais vu de meuble qui pouvait rétrécir ou grandir. A moins qu'ils n'aient mangé un fruit du démon et c'était pour un seul meuble, pas tout le mobilier.

\- « Je t'enverrais la fin de la série l'année prochaine. Ne m'oublie pas, avec tous mes sentiments, Myrtille. », lu Daifuku. Elle est tombée, dit-il en montrant une lettre.

\- Encore cette Myrtille ? C'était pas une hallucination alors ? T'étais vraiment pas seul sur ce cailloux paumé ? questionna Oven.

Ni lui, ni ses frères et sœurs n'avaient cru en l'histoire de Slurp. Bien que Mamma ait semblé lui donner un certain crédit. Surtout lorsqu'elle dit que les clochettes s'amassaient très vite et facilement mais n'avaient absolument aucune valeur ici. Elle avait tout rendu à son fils, une toute petite fraction de ce qu'il avait amassé pour elle. Il était partit un peu à l'improviste et n'avait pas pu vider son compte en banque.

\- Bien sûr, il y avait Myrtille et son horrible loup snobe qui jouait très bien du banjo. Ainsi que plusieurs villages, une ville et pleins d'îles. C'était l'Archipel d'Animal Crossing.

\- Cet archipel n'existe pas, du moins dans le Nouveau Monde, tempera Compote, encore moins là où nous t'avons trouvé.

\- Je préfère avoir côtoyé Myrtille pendant une année que de me dire que j'ai déliré tout ce temps. En plus, ces adorables meubles ne viennent pas de nul part, perorin~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc l'épilogue qui clôture cette petite histoire sans prétention. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.  
> L'idée de ce cross-over m'est venu en regardant One Piece le matin et pendant le générique, j'arrosais mes fleurs dans A.C. Wild World.  
> Pour l'histoire d'amour, bien que ce ne sois plus ma tasse de thé, j'ai eu envie de l'intégrer car lorsque j'ai vu le personnage de Slurp/Perospero, j'ai complètement craqué dessus ! Pour moi, dans tout l'univers de One Piece, c'est lui qui a le chara design que je préfère. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, j'ai un énorme coup de cœur pour lui, sans explication.  
> Merci à toutes les personne qui ont lu quelques chapitres et à celles qui ont lu jusqu'ici, cette histoire moins que stellaire. (Elle n'en a de toute pas façon pas la vocation, elle ne fut écrite que pour mon plaisir personnel. Après coup, j'ai pensé que je pourrais la partager. C'est toujours sympa de lire un petit truc sans prétention, ni prise de tête.)
> 
> Triple A.


End file.
